Papa Kenchan
by SLYSWN
Summary: Yachiru has it all figured out, Papa Ken-chan needs a wife. So with a little help from Ikkaku and Yumichika, Yachiru throws a singles ball. STORY NOW OFFICIALLY COMPLETE. OH HELL YEAH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I seriously believe that when Kubo-sensei was coming up with the idea for Kenpachi's character that he was reading Tarzan comic series. Course Ken-chan is better than the gorilla man any day so…anyway I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: Kenpachi is a wanted man, no not in a criminal-esque sort of way…no he's wanted by ravenous bachelorettes. But Kenpachi has no interest in overly powdered, plucked and proud women.**

**Warnings: AU (as always, set in modern times) KenIchi, past OthersIchi, one-sided OthersKen, IkkaYumi, spelling, grammar, punctuation, language, run-ons, scene flips, switching views (NON BETA-ED) etc…And for the sake of story purposes Yachiru is 14 or 15 years old. **

_Summary: Yachiru has it all figured out, Papa Ken-chan needs a wife. So with a little help from Ikkaku and Yumichika, Yachiru throws a singles ball._

(Story #3 in The Match Maker's Universe Series)

Dedicated to: The one and only BonneNuit. And why? This is her OTP that's why!

Papa Ken-chan

Part 1/4

_This story does not begin like other stories-there is no tragic death or cliché break up scenario, no major self-discovery of ones sexual preference._

_Nor is it about a bitter queen or king seeking revenge on their greatest enemy-nope this is about a girl somewhere between ages 14 and 15, named Yachiru._

_Yachiru for lack of a better word is spoiled like a princess but while other spoiled princesses treat the rest of the population like trash underneath the heel of her pricey stilettos, this short and sweet pink-haired pixie does not have a superiority complex._

_Yachiru is always looking for ways to bring happiness to others and no one is more important to her than the man who rescued her from the dangerous streets and raised her as though she were his own flesh and blood._

_Yachiru calls this man Papa Ken-chan. _

_Yachiru has been with Papa Ken-chan for many years and yet she still hasn't any idea of where the man's wealth is coming from. He has no family to speak of, just two loyal guards (not that a man like Papa Ken-chan, who stands at a proud 6'7, needs guards in the first place) going by the names of Ikkaku and Yumichika. Or as Yachiru prefers to call them 'pachinko head' and yun-yun._

It is about 3:30 in the afternoon on a Saturday. Yachiru has just finished up her fencing lessons and invites Ikkaku and Yumichika to join her out on the sundeck for a little discussion.

Never one to 'beat around the bush so to speak' the young girl cuts right to the chase.

"Papa Ken-chan needs a wife."

The man with the effeminate looking face raises a perfectly arched brow. "A wife? Are you absolutely certain Yachiru?"

"Of course I am. I know Papa Ken-chan better than anyone."

While Ayasegawa Yumichika considers the pink haired girl's words for a few minutes Madarame Ikkaku speaks up. "What would you have us do Yachiru? Set the Captain up on a date?"

Yachiru shook her head. "No it has to be better than that. I'm thinking more along the lines of a party."

A look passes between Ikkaku and Yumichika.

They have been with Kenpachi for many years and not once has the man ever expressed a liking for over the top galas and fancy dinner parties.

The Captain was more of a Beer and Buffalo Wing kind of guy.

"The Captain doesn't do parties."

"Nonsense everyone loves parties." 

Yachiru has already made up her mind. And nothing will change it.

Ikkaku and Yumichika know better than to argue with the young girl.

If Yachiru wants to throw the Captain a party then they will help her throw the Captain a party.

But no not a party-now that the idea is in Yumichika's mind, his wild imagination is taking over once again. "Not a party but a ball, a singles ball, yes I can see it now," voice turning dreamy "We'll have roses, lots and lots of roses and peacocks, yes no celebration is complete without peacocks!"

Ikkaku shook his perfectly polished head. "Think about what you're saying for a minute-peacocks? And roses? The Captain will never go for any of that!"

It was too late though because now Yumichika was in 'dream mode' He stood up and startled waltzing around on the deck while twirling his bright purple parasol in the air. "Yes we'll have peacocks right out on the deck and over by the fountain we'll have a live orchestra playing music from a midnights summers dream and when the sun sets we'll-

Well it wasn't a horrible idea but

"Papa Ken-chan needs something more his style. Like a medieval times sort of theme?"

"A perfect blend of romance and violence, yes I can see it now."

"Like a masquerade?"

"Exactly. Then that way none of us will know who Papa Ken-chan chooses until the night is over."

"Splendid idea Yachiru. I shall send out invitations to every p-

"Leave the invitations to me Yun-Yun. I want you and pachinko head to go shopping for costumes and find a decorator."

"_Find_ a decorator? Surely you don't honestly believe that there is someone out there with a better sense for fashion and flair then yours truly, do you Yachiru?" The perfectly arched brow above Yumichika's eye twitched a bit.

"Well I'm not saying you can't help with the decorations Yun-Yun but I think this occasion calls for a professional touch don't you?"

If Yumichika gripped his parasol any tighter it would crack.

"Of-Of course Yachiru. Come Ikkaku let's away?"

()()()

Any now we shift our focus over to the potential wives…

The first potential wife is currently sitting inside a hair salon. Fall is just around the corner and she feels that she must absolutely have some bronze highlights added to her natural champagne blonde hair.

She is only half listening to her hair dresser ( a bubbly redhead who is babbling away at a mile a minute) for something else has caught her attention-an announcement on the television. There is to be a singles ball up in Rukongai. The owner's daughter of the estate is throwing a singles ball and the one to catch his attention and keep it will be come his wife.

The girl is short, petite and has pink hair and eyes that make Rangiku think of a spring time.

Matsumoto Rangiku is pushing 30 (although she'd certainly deny it if asked) perhaps it is time for her to consider settling down. Find a nice man who is willing to pamper and please her in every imaginable way.

If this girl is to become her daughter then…

"Change of plans Haineko, forget the blond I want red, lots and lots of red highlights, just highlights though don't make me look like an idiot now."

()()()

A few days later…

On to our next potential…

This potential is a lot younger than our first not too mention.

"Damn it Shinji I thought I told you to stop letting that damn dog of yours into my bathroom!"

Sarugaki Hiyori, 16, isn't the most er classy of young women. She puts her muddy shoes on the coffee table, talks with a mouthful of food and has a bit of a violent streak at times.

Such as sending her older half brother flying down a flight of stairs or out the window…oh at least twice out of every day.

But she has a good heart and more importantly…

"Dumb ass would you hurry the hell up already we're going to be late."

Rubbing his sore noggin with a semi-bruised hand, Hirako Shinji rises to his feet and snorts at how ridiculous the younger blonde looks with an overly padded sports bra, mismatching 7 inch heels (which she can barely stand up in) and bright powder blue and bubble gum pink eye shadow.

"Uh Hiyori I don't think their going to let you participate in t-

"Shut up! I will do whatever it takes to get away from both this dump and you!"

"But Hiyori you're only 16, you don't even kn-

"I'll improvise. Now shut up and take me to this address." The teen girl passed her brother a small piece of lime green parchment.

()()()

Our third potential is neither a teen nor pushing 30-rather she is somewhere in between.

But unlike Rangiku and Hiyori, Soifon has absolutely no interest in this stupid singles ball.

And she feels very uncomfortable in the silky off the shoulder evening gown.

She's only doing this at Yoruichi-sama's request.

Soifon holds Yoruichi-sama higher than any other being on the planet. She only wishes…well there's no use thinking about the impossible.

"I'm ready to go Yoruichi-sama."

"Are you really Soifon-chan? You haven't even showered yet."

It is not Yoruichi who speaks these words but rather…

Urahara Kisuke.

Yoruichi-sama's lover.

Soifon does not think much of the man.

Understatement of the century.

She hates the man.

And all men really.

Which is why this whole thing is so ridiculous.

A laugh, a wonderful laugh belonging to the bright and beautiful and talented Yoruichi-sama.

With her dark long grape scented hair, those exotic golden cat shaped orbs, the creamy mocha skin.

Soifon feels a slight blush creep up onto her face when those exotic eyes meet her stormy gray ones.

"You keep scowling like that and they'll probably mistake you for a man. Come now Soifon-chan give uncle Kisuke a big smile."

She wants to kick the man.

Kick him hard.

But refrains and narrows her eyes instead.

"Kisuke don't tease her. She's already nervous enough as it is."

()()()

Our forth potential wife has journeyed about 200 miles from home in order to participate in this singles ball.

Her eyes are like poison ivy, skin a golden bronze tone, hair the colors of lemon and honey. She is Tia Halibel.

She is not attending this ball so she can catch herself a husband.

She is going for one reason and one reason only.

The woman of her dreams will be there.

()()()

Coming in 5th we have Unohana Retsu. While she is certainly up there in years…she's not exactly an old maid just yet.

It has been so very long since she last went out to do anything well…nice for herself.

While she doesn't expect a ring on her finger at the end of the night she hopes that she can at least catch the eye of the Captain.

A wild and spur of the moment rendezvous is exactly what she needs to get back in the swing of things.

After all what kind of man wouldn't appreciate a seasoned beauty such as her self?

Retsu takes one last glance in the full-length mirror before heading out the door.

()()()

As we zoom in on our 6th potential wife we find her chewing bubblegum, applying mascara, talking on the phone and playing Nintendo DS while she let's her 4 year old French poodle take the steering wheel.

"Never fear Mashiro we will have our story."

"Yes. Trust Me. DIE DIE DIE!"

"No not you the-oh wait hold on that's probably Kukaku on the other end."

"Hello? No you damn you…No not you this stupid-ahhhh!"

"What? Oh of course I'd love to come. No I can't say that I grrrr-no its just the dog-yeah she just turned four l-oh wait can you hold for a sec?"

"Thanks hun."

"Sorry about that Mashiro what were you saying."

"_This is still Kukaku."_

"Oh it is uh yeah er my uh phone is uh-the other way the other way-no uh yeah hold on."

"Mashi?"

"_Yep yep."_

"Good it is you."

"No she just wanted to invite me to the yoga studio and lunch tomorrow and-what? He didn't?"

"Oh geez I'm so sorry Mashiro b-wait sorry hold on."

"Anyway she just turned four last-what do you mean what am I-Oh wait hold on just one more second-"

"Kukaku you there? No I was just t-come on come almost noooo! What oh no I'm just watching this stupid old bitty drop her apples on to the floor and-

"Arff Arff!'

"Quiet cherry I can't hear (Arrff!) I said be quie-sweet mother of-!"

/CRASH/

Thank god for air bags otherwise Yadomaru Risa, age 22, proud porn fanatic and news reporter, would have just won a one way ticket to the pearly gates of heaven.

()()()

Lucky lady number 7 is Kuchiki Rukia.

But Rukia doesn't feel so lucky because she has recently lost the love of her life and is not ready to date-let alone marry someone who isn't Kaien.

Byakuya nii-sama is a smart and reasonable man so she doesn't understand why he's forcing her into doing something like this.

"I refuse to let you continue on like this, sitting in the dark moping over the loss of that reckless idiot!"

She hates when Byakuya nii-sama talks like this.

So very cruel and heartless.

So very unlike the man who married her late sister, Hisana.

"I know you only want the best for me nii-sama but shouldn't I be allowed to decide when I'm ready to open my heart up to someone new again?"

"This discussion is closed Rukia. You will go to that ball even if I have to drag you there."

()()()

The atmosphere is a lot less depressing when we zero in on potential wife number 8.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck but to avoid tongue twisters we will simply stick to calling her Nel.

Nel is excited about the ball.

And more importantly her 4 adopted brothers are excited for her.

"You remember it just like we practiced and it will be smooth sailing from here on out, Nelliel."

"We've hit the jack pot this time, no doubt about that!"

"Don't forget to wear a jacket Nel, it's going to be a rather chilly evening."

"And don't forget to mention that you have a puppy, no man can resist a cute girl with an even cuter puppy."

Nel (while not a total air head) is not the brightest.

"But aren't you guys coming with me?"

The tallest of the brothers slung an arm around her "Of course we're comin' along. Can't have ya messin' things up you know."

The second tallest brother came up on the other side of the sea-green haired young woman "We're family. You Win We Win."

It is not yet time to reveal the identities of the 2 brothers who will be accompanying Nel to the ball but they will appear again.

()()()

Second to last we have Kurotsuchi Nemu.

As a proud student of scientific research and daughter to one of the top doctors in city, she'd be a fool to pass up an opportunity like the one quickly approaching.

A ball means a room or several rooms full of people. People are really good for one thing and one thing only-test subjects. Lab rats really.

Going to this ball will give Nemu the perfect chance to try out the latest formula that her father has developed.

She does not know what said formula does but Mayuri-sama is a brilliant man so she is not going to worry about it.

()()()

And finally we have-wait a minute our number 10 is no potential wife at all but rather a scowling orange haired young male.

Yes a scowling orange haired young male who has no idea where his friends are dragging him to what with being blind- folded and all.

Kurosaki Ichigo is his name and he is currently cursing himself for drinking one of Inoue's "uber bizarre teas yet again"

In all honesty the tea hadn't tasted all that horrible this time -no that wasn't the problem-the problem was she had slipped some sort of sleeping drug into his cup.

One minute he was in the kitchen chatting and eating lunch and then next he knew-LIGHTS OUT!

Two sets of hands, one belonging to a female (Inoue) and the other belonging to a male (Renji) were stripping him out of his comfy clothes and forcing him into stuffy and constricting ones.

"Told you he looked good in blue."

"You're right Renji-kun blue really compliments his skin tone really well."

"Hey! Stop talking about me like I'm not here and take this blind fold off."

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun but we promised your sisters that we wouldn't remove the blind fold until we got there."

"Got where? Come on you guys this is ridiculous-where the hell are you dragging me?"

"Never mind that Ichigo. Hold still this might sting a little."

"What the do you mean st-son of a-!"

"You said it wouldn't hurt him Renji-kun."

"Don't worry Hime-chan, Ichigo is a man. He'll be just fine. Lil' pain never hurt nobody."

"Really Abarai I wish you'd work on your vocabulary."

"Ishida? Is that Ishida I hear?"

"I'm here too Ichigo."

"Chado?"

"Yes we're all here Ichigo. After all its not every night you participate in a ball in order to find ."

Mr. Right? What the hell was Tatsuki talking about?

()()()

"Yun-yun, pachinko has everyone arrived?"

"Almost we're still waiting on the last two potentials."

"2 more? But there's already well over 100 potentials waiting in line."

"Well you said you wanted this to be special Yachiru."

"And it is but Papa Ken-chan is-

"Is something wrong with the Captain?"

"Oh no no nothing like that it's just-

"What?"

"He's still sleeping."

Yumichika let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that Yachiru, for a moment I thought-

"Look I don't know how much longer you expect me to stand out there. Are you going to start this ball or not?"

Yachiru, Yumichika and Ikkaku all turned towards the door way and found a short pig tailed blonde clown standing there with crossed arms and an ugly glower on her freckled face.

"The circus is 2 houses down."

TBC

Right so the first part was mainly introductory…sometimes in order to set the scene for a story that kind of thing is necessary.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The adventures of Papa Ken-chan and his pink haired pixie daughter-in color! No seriously I do not own BLEACH!**

Warnings: AU OOC, (as always, set in modern times) KenIchi, past OthersIchi, one-sided OthersKen, IkkaYumi, brief mentions of other pairings, spelling, grammar, punctuation, language, run-ons, scene flips, switching views (NON BETA-ED) etc…And for the sake of story purposes Yachiru is 14 or 15 years old.

_Summary: Yachiru has it all figured out, Papa Ken-chan needs a wife. So with a little help from Ikkaku and Yumichika, Yachiru throws a singles ball._

(Story #3 in The Match Maker's Universe Series)

**Dedicated to: The one and only BonneNuit. Wishing you a speedy recovery.**

Thank you for giving this story a chance, I realize the fact that it has a rather slow start might be a bit off putting but I promise you it will get better.

**AneKuro: pretty spot on friend, pretty spot on!**

**Bonne: I will make use of that quote all in good time!**

**Miszxbrii: Very different indeed!**

**Totoromo: Do you now?**

**I-Kill-You-For-Yaoi: Yes again. I really should stop torturing the poor boy shouldn't I?**

**Deviously Ruined Rose: It's a fun experiment.**

**PAPA KEN-CHAN**

Part 2/4

Earlier that same morning…

**(Kenpachi)**

The Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi awakens. It is quiet in the house, which means Yachiru, Yumichika and Ikkaku are up to something.

What ever it is Kenpachi seriously hopes it has nothing to do with him,

Although knowing his not-so-not luck chances are it has everything to do with him.

Kenpachi climbs out of bed and makes his way downstairs and his suspicions are confirmed.

Yumichika and Ikkaku are nowhere in sight and Yachiru is calmly reading the newspaper while she eats her breakfast. Which is totally and completely out of character because even on the rare occasion when the teen girl picks up the paper-she jumps right to the comics section.

"Yachiru, what are you up to?"

Bright pink eyes look over the paper and up at him "Morning Papa Ken-chan, did you sleep well?"

Yet another sign that something is going on-Yachiru let him sleep in-whereas on a normal day the pink haired pixie would have done everything and anything to wake him up.

"What are you talking about Papa Ken-chan?"

The girl plays innocent and Kenpachi would almost buy it if it weren't for the fact that she is crossing her sandaled feet underneath the table-a subconscious action his little spitfire makes when she's lying about something.

'Course Yachiru is not exactly little anymore despite her short stature and-

"Would you like some breakfast Papa Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi doesn't know why he didn't notice it sooner-in addition to Ikkaku and Yumichika, it seems that the cooks and servants are absent as well.

Not that Kenpachi cares all that much.

He is not some royal prince fed from a silver spoon or platter. He can make his own breakfast and anything else for that matter) if and when he feels like it.

He pulls out a chair and reaches for the half eaten plate of pancakes only to have Yachiru rip it away from his grasp.

"You don't want these," pink eyes sparkle, "Come on let's go out to breakfast."

()()()

Afternoon rolls around and there's still no sign of Yumichika or Ikkaku.

"Alright Yachiru spill. What have you done or what are you about to do?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Yachiru if y-

"You know what you should do Papa Ken-chan?"

A grunt. "What's that?"

"Take a nice long nap. When you wake up I'll tell you everything."

Why he agreed Kenpachi honestly couldn't say-Yachiru just had this way about her-could pretty much get him to do anything.

"Fine. See you in a bit then."

"Uh huh in a bit."

()()()

And now…

While waking up to a loud commotion wasn't exactly something Kenpachi enjoyed it was preferred over silence.

He raised a non-existent brow at the strange music and then set off down stairs.

()()()

**(Hiyori)**

Clown? They thought she was a clown?

While it was true that she was no prized beauty, she wasn't a damn clown!

Oh how Hiyori just wanted to take off the stupid heels and let her feet touch the perfectly polished floors. How she wanted to take said stupid heels and smack the trio over the head for assuming that she was a clown.

But more than anything she just wanted to wipe the stupid make up off and just be herself.

But she'd never become a bride if she had come to the ball dressed in a simple tee-shit and track pants.

So she ignored the pain that the stupid heels were giving her and put a smile on her face. "I'm not a clown. I wish to see the Captain."

She does not like the way the odd trio (a short pink haired girl, a bald man and effeminate man) are looking at her as though she is some sort of freak.

She does not appreciate it when the effeminate looking man turns to the cue ball and questions, "Ikkaku did you decide to hire one of the actresses from Vizard productions after all?"

"No I didn't but there's no harm in having a jester. I think the captain would enjoy it."

"Hm well if you insist but before we let her perform, I think I should fix her make up and hair a little."

"You leave that to me Yun-Yun. Papa Ken-chan should be on his way down any minute now and I'm counting on you and Pachinko head to make sure things go smoothly."

Hiyori doesn't really understand what is going on. First the odd looking trio accuse her of being a circus freak, then an actress and now-

Now the short pink-haired girl has taken hold of her hand and is leading her away from the other potentials, away from the grand hall and down, down to a winding staircase.

"You'll have to forgive Yun-yun and Pachinko head, they don't always spot a potential bride at first glance. But of course I can."

Smaller fingers grip hers more tightly. The stairway is dimly lit but Hiyori has no problem with this-she's used to limited electricity but it does give her pause for thought.

'_Is it possible that the captain is going broke?'_

Just as she is about to voice her question aloud the pink haired girl speaks again "You can't marry Papa Ken-chan but the moment I saw your face I immediately thought of Hana. He's a little shy but trust Yachiru, you'll be a perfect match.

()()()

**(Yachiru)**

More stairs and finally they reach the bottom. Yachiru quite unnecessarily kicks the door open and leads the blonde haired tomboy out towards the horse's stables.

Sure this night is all about Papa Ken-chan but there's no reason she can't help more than one find love-or if not love then a close bond.

Besides the blonde tomboy will be the perfect cure to Hana's little problem.

Despite being a great deal shorter than the older blonde, Yachiru can tell that they wear the same shoe size.

So with out much warning she tugs the blonde down to waist level, pulls off the girls' tattered mismatched heels, slips out of her own cute but sensible mint green sandals and beams up at the girl. "Trade ya!"

()()()

**(Hiyori)**

Hiyori isn't really sure what to make up the pink haired girl but those sandals do look quite comfy.

"So what are you exactly like a little servant girl or something?"

A giggle. "Nope. I'm Papa Ken-chan's daughter."

Oh well uh that makes some sense.

()()()

Meanwhile back in the main hall…

**(Rangiku)**

"Ladies if you could all line up in single file. Ikkaku will present each of you with your very own mask and then you may proceed into the grand ballroom."

Rangiku let out a horrified shriek at the announcement. Forced to wear a mask that would not only hide her flawless beauty but also make it nearly impossible to stand out in the crowd of overly plucked and perfumed potentials.

Realizing her error, the champagne blonde with red high lights breathed in deep to calm herself.

There was no need to panic.

She could simply approach the tall cue ball and his effeminate looking partner and convince them to let her go with out the mask.

'_I'll tell them I have an incredibly rare and sensitive skin condition.'_

Competitive streak taking over now, Rangiku quickly pushes past the other potentials and makes her way over to the couple.

()()()

"Gentleman a word with you if I may?"

()()()

**(Yumichika)**

There is a grunt from behind causing Yumichika to jump.

He turns.

"Ah Captain so good of you to finally make your way down here."

Another grunt.

"What the hell is all this and why are there so many women in my house?"

"Ah a very good reason for that Captain. And I shall tell you all about it but first we must get you changed."

At the Captain's confused look, Yumichika further explains what is going on.

"It's a ball, a singles ball. Ikkaku, Yachiru-chan and I have spent the last 72 hours or so selecting the very best of all bachelorettes across the globe."

"Singles ball? Why would I have an interest in something like that?"

Yumichika offers his Captain a smile, "You're going to love it. Now if you'll just follow me we can get you dr-

A blond servant by the name of Kira races over and interrupts him just then

"Yumichika-san the potentials are growing restless-I think we should just let them into the ball room with or with out a mask."

The effeminate looking man raised a perfectly threaded brow "Why ever would we do something like-oof!"

Some blonde _thing_ with giant boobs has just crashed into him, practically made Yumichika fall on his sensitive and beautiful behind.

'_That bitch'_

His anger simmers a bit when he feels Ikkaku at his side. "Everything alright?"

Simply because he can and also because Ikkaku will never turn him down, Yumichika puts on an award wining performance an dramatically falls back into the taller mans arms.

()()()

**(Kenpachi)**

Kenpachi snorts at Yumichika's antics and then turns to the champagne blonde.

Which he quickly realizes is a major mistake.

As the woman attaches herself to his arm and purrs out "Why don't we go upstairs and get better acquainted Captain?"

()()()()

**(Yachiru)**

When Yachiru steps back inside, the pink haired girl notices something disturbing.

Some blonde floozy has her hands all over Papa Ken-chan.

'_No, no, no that will never do.'_

Reaching into the pocket of her mint green dress pants, she pulls out a tiny cell phone and quickly dials a number.

After the third ring, _he _picks up.

"_**And what can I do fer you this evening Yachiru-chan?"**_

()()()

**(Soifon)**

She has packed one of her long time friends in the tiny little handbag that Yoruichi-sama insisted she wear because it is a perfect compliment to the gown.

This long time friend is a small bottle of whiskey.

Soifon is not a drunk but she needs alcohol if she plans to make it through the evening with out skewering both of Urahara's eyes with a cocktail fork.

The perverted blond bastard has the audacity to play patty cake with two Russian wannabe princesses while Yoruichi-sama is in the rest room.

()()()()

(Rukia)

Fashionably late is one thing.

Just being late because of the moronic driver in front of them is another thing all together.

Byakuya nii-sama was already in a rather pissy mood but now…

"Idiot. This is exactly what I am talking about Rukia, a woman like that has no right to be behind the wheel."

Rukia let's out a sigh before unbuckling her seat.

While it is true that the driver in front of them is a moron-the raven-haired woman cannot just sit there and do nothing.

It is not in her nature to ignore a person in need.

"Please unlock the door nii-sama."

"Why would I want to do something like that?"

The man with silver-violet eyes looks at the young woman as though she too is an idiot.

"She could be hurt."

"A fair consequence for her actions."

Rukia lets out another sigh and then moves to unlock the door herself.

()()()

(Risa)

"Mashiro hello Mashiro you there?"

"The number you have dialed is out of range. Hang up and try again or call your-

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!"

Risa snapped her cell phone shut and threw it back in her purse.

The good news is she's only about 6 blocks away from the estate.

The bad news is she now has a busted vehicle, a tear in her lacy white stockings, a crack in her pink oval framed glasses and an unconscious poodle.

"Cherry, come on cherry wake up!"

There is a tap on the window.

"Arf arf!"

"Oh thank goodness. Mommy is so sorry Cherry."

"Arf!"

Another tap on the window.

Risa sees that there is someone tapping on said window.

She's never seen the woman before but she's almost instantly captivated by large silver blue eyes.

She quickly rolls down the window.

Never one to censor her self, the first words to fly out of her mouth are, "Well hello there, sexy and to what do I owe this-

The woman cuts her off "Are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright especially now," she sends the raven-haired woman a playful wink. "But just to be sure, want to open the door and tend to my wounds?"

()()()

Rukia is not quite sure what she has gotten herself into.

But figures letting some random woman hit on her is better than attending a ball.

()()()

**(Nemu)**

Ah look at the little lab rats as they run and leap through the air, pushing past each other in order to grab the prettiest perfume bottle.

If they only knew what was really in said perfume bottle.

But of course Nemu doesn't plan to tell them-it would spoil all the fun.

Smirking a bit to herself she fails to notice that a certain someone is about to embrace her from behind.

()()()

**(Halibel)**

She is more striking then her pictures but even if she hadn't been there is nothing that would have changed Halibel's mind.

Slim, petite and doing something naughty. She is exactly what Halibel looks for in a woman.

And now to make her move.

She has worn her trademark scarf just for the occasion.

()()()

**(Retsu)**

Children. All of them. It is about 20 minutes into the party and Retsu is beginning to regret her decision to come here.

'_I was fooling myself into thinking-_

There is a light tap on her shoulder. Retsu turns.

A man. He's young but not overly so and blond with a big bright smile and hazel brown eyes.

She gives him the quick once over.

He's quite the snazzy dresser too.

'_Oh what the hell-I wouldn't know what to with some retired Captain anyway?'_

He offers her his arm and she gladly accepts.

()()()

**(Nel)**

Nel has never cared much for black. Too simple. Too boring. Too depressing.

But as her 2 older brothers put it-

"_Of course we have to dress in black Neliel, I mean have you ever heard of a thief dressed in bright bubble gum and Barbie colors?"_

"_Well no but-_

"_Please stop talking Neliel! You're giving me a headache with that whine."_

"_But I-_

"_Would you like a nice lollipop Neliel-chan?"_

_Hazel green eyes grow wide with delight "Ooh what flavor?"_

"_Who the hell gives a damn what flavor? Please just shut her mouth already!"_

Her brothers could be really mean and rude at times but Nel knew it was only because-

"Would you stop stopping every five freakin minutes and move your ass!"

"Shh! Not so loud I think that redhead might've heard you."

"Like I give two fucks-let's just hurry up and-

Nel was curious as to why her brother stopped mid sentence.

She turned and saw why.

()()()

**(Ichigo)**

This was beyond ridiculous.

Why him?

Was it really too much to ask for normal friends?

"Come on Hime-chan let's shake it!"

Renji's idea of dancing was like watching a monkey during the act of mating.

Highly disturbing not to mention-

"I'd love to Renji-kun! Coming Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo shook his head.

While Inoue was a better dancer than the redhead, Ichigo really didn't appreciate having his toes stomped on like last time.

"You two go ahead and have your fun, I'm going to see if I can find someone and talk to them about changing the music."

"What's wrong the music?" The buxom brunette pouted. "I think its romantic."

Yes it was romantic but it was also entirely wrong for the kind of dance that Inoue and Renji were about to perform.

"I'll go with you."

"Nah thanks Tatsuki I can handle it myself, why don't you go find yourself a new girlfriend or something?"

The girl with short cropped hair punched him in the arm "We didn't come here for me Ichigo, we came here for you."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm not interested in getting hitched to some random Captain or whatever."

With that the orange haired male left the table and went off in search for someone who might be willing to change the music if he asked nicely.

Failing to notice that said Captain has just taken notice of him.

()()()

TBC

Risa and Rukia, Nemu and Halibel, Hiyori and Hanatarou, Unohana and Shinji….Notice a pattern? One by one the potentials drop…no this is not random…I did it on purpose.

Next part will be much longer.

Hope you weren't too bored.

**(**_**Dodges bullets, knives and other not so pleasant things**_**)**

Thanks for reading!

_**SLY**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Written 7/26/10-7/29/10**

Disclaimer: Right so earlier this morning I get this anon reviewer basically calling my writing boring and complete and utter crap. BLEACH is neither boring nor crap so quite obviously my name is not Kubo-sensei!

**A/N I have some very exciting news ladies…No I didn't go get a beta-reader or a brain transplant…sorry to disappoint. Snorts anyway as of this moment Papa Ken-chan is a joint project. Please welcome Anemone Kurosaki, or as I like to call her Ane-chan:**

_Disclaimer: My name is Anemone. I could be the God of the new world, and as my name is not Kubo-sensei, I do not own Bleach._

_To all the little children who have begged Sly for detail, I am here to fulfill that need. Witness the glory that is created when I throw my splash of detail into Sly-sama's chaotic AU of KenIchi goodness._

**We are Ane-chan and Lady Sly: Duets **

**Warnings: AU (as always, set in modern times) KenIchi, past OthersIchi (flashback), one-sided OthersKen, IkkaYumi, Other pairings, spelling, grammar, punctuation, language, run-ons, scene flips, switching views (NON BETA-ED) etc…And for the sake of story purposes Yachiru is 14 or 15 years old.**

**Dedicated to BonneNuit: You deserve the best of the best! Thank you again for that quote. Worked out perfectly!**

Papa Ken-chan

Part 3/4

**(Rangiku)**

"It must've been frightening being out there on the high seas with out the use of a cell phone or the internet.

A grunt.

"They say being out at sea changes a man but from what I can tell you're quite the amazing man."

Another grunt.

"It must have been lonely too, spending all those cold nights with only your shipmates and seagulls for company.

A third grunt.

"Most men would go crazy but I can tell that being out at sea helped shape you into the sexy man you are today."

More grunting.

"I've never been out to sea before," eyes growing dark with poorly concealed lust, "Perhaps you'll take me on our honey moon."

"…"

"So tell me…am I all that you hoped I would be."

Grunt.

Rangiku was not the type of woman to beg nor was she the type of woman who would wait around for a man to make the first move.

The Captain seemed far from shy but perhaps he needed a bit more incentive…she was all too happy to oblige.

()()()

**(Kenpachi)**

The woman reminded him of a newborn puppy who peed on her first fire hydrant.

Thankfully she wasn't actually peeing on him but-

"Captain!"

Kenpachi had never been so happy to hear those familiar soft pattering of footsteps which could only belong to Yumichika.

He turned and greeted his former lieutenant commander turned friend.

"What is it Yumichika?"

"I told you before this is a costume ball and it is time for you to change into a costume."

With out very little warning, Kenpachi detached himself from the buxom champagne blonde with red highlights and made no sound of protest when Yumichika pulled him through the crowd of overly perfumed and plucked women.

()()()

**(Rangiku)**

There was something about the Captain that made her want to act well…like a young girl.

Rangiku let her imagination run wild for a minute-

_The good Captain would follow her up the stairs, eyes never straying from her perfect feminine curves. He'd wait out side the bedroom door like the gentleman he really wasn't while she stepped inside and slipped into something a little more fun!_

_She would stand in front of the full-length mirror and pull her blonde-red hair up into cute little pigtails. She'd walk over her vanity station and select two satin hair ribbons, one white (for purity) and two pink (because they were girly and pretty)_

_Then she'd skip over to her walk-in-closet and pull on a pair of silky pink pajamas and matching slippers-_

So caught up in her fantasizing is our favorite champagne blonde-redhead that she fails to notice that the Captain is no longer there.

()()()

(Soifon and Yoruichi)

Soi Fon leaned against the door of the restroom that her purple haired idol had vanished into. She was currently nursing her flask of whisky-, which was nearly empty, thankfully she kept a spare- and eyeing the blond male in the striped hat who was fondling the two foreign trollops he had found wandering the streets.

Stormy gray eyes narrowed in disgust. This man was not worthy of Yoruichi-sama. He had a habit of picking up women whenever he went to public events, often leaving Yoruichi stranded.

True to his nature, Urahara Kisuke threw his arms around the shoulders of the two ladies of the evening and, with a wink in Soi Fon's direction, he disappeared to a room upstairs. The black haired girl sighed. She wished that Yoruichi could see that man for the scum that he was. How the woman yearned to have the cat-eyed female see the love that she held for her.

Deep in thought, she drained what was left in the flask and started on the second one. Soi Fon adjusted her black dress and tossed her normally braided hair behind her shoulder.

Suddenly, the bathroom door she was leaning against opened. Since the door opened inward, the slender girl was flung backward into the open arms of Yoruichi.

The purple haired woman made a little sound of reprimand. "I really wish you wouldn't drink, Soi Fon. Now you're in no condition to see the Captain."

Soi Fon's eyes raked over her idol. The woman wore a strapless orange and black pinstripe dress and white sandals. Her purple locks were pulled back in a ponytail. The sight left the smaller girl breathless.

"Honestly, Yoruichi-sama, I'm not interested in some old Captain. I'm not interested in men at all."

Yoruichi almost scoffed. Really, it was obvious that the girl wasn't interested in anyone but her. It was the bronze skinned woman's hope that she could find someone to take Soi Fon's mind off the little crush she harbored. Clearly, that wasn't going to happen tonight.

Golden eyes scanned the area, searching for green and white.

"Where's Kisuke?" Yoruichi turned questioning eyes on the girl still in her arms.

"Oh, him. He's gone. Found some girls and disappeared." Soi Fon's voice was a little slurred, almost sing song.

Yoruichi's eyes hardened a bit in anger. "The nerve of that man, always cheating."

"In my opinion, Yoruichi-sama, you deserve someone better. Someone who will treat you with the respect you deserve." Those gray orbs were filled with such admiration. Yoruichi's anger and heart melted a bit.

"Someone like you?" Yoruichi asked, voice soft.

A light crimson graced Soi Fon's cheeks. "Yes, if you would have me."

()()()

**(Kenpachi)**

Still being pulled through the sea of women, deep gray-green eyes scanned the ballroom and at the sight of something or more specifically someone with bright hair, a scowl and a tight little ass- a wide grin broke out on to our favorite Captain's face.

'_That orange head looks like he'd put up a good fight in bed. Nice ass. Very fuckable. Must be mine. NO HE WILL BE MINE!'_

Kenpachi was all set to approach the owner of said tight little ass but Yumichika was tugging his arm and leading him to one of the many bathrooms inside the estate.

()()()

"I know you aren't fond of clingy fabrics and shiny jewelry Captain, so I've kept your costume as simple as possible."

"What do I need a costume for?"

A feathered brow twitched in irritation. "This is a costume ball. Captain. Everyone needs a costume. Now then the pants might be a little tight in the crotch but-

"Yeah, yeah hurry up and give me the costume I have an ass to catch."

"I beg your pardon Captain?"

"You heard me."

"Yes quite clearly actually but-

"This ball is for me isn't it Yumichika?"

"Well yes of course it is."

A wide grin, "Good. Now send all but the one with the perfect ass home."

"I can not do that Captain."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair."

Kenpachi snorted. He didn't give a damn what was fair. He had no interest in a silly ball. The only thing he had an interest in was that ass.

"Many of the potentials have traveled a great distance in order to come to tonight's event. At the very least you owe them a dance or chat or-

"I don't dance Yumchika! And even if I did it wouldn't be with desperate damsels and drunk dimwits."

"That is a very-I've never seen you act-are you feeling alright Captain?"

"I'd be feeling a lot better if this shirt wasn't so girly looking."

"I had a feeling you would say that Captain, which is why instead of the tunic I selected this!"

()()()

**(Ichigo)**

There was no sign of a DJ or a group of musicians anywhere. No scratch that it seemed that everyone had just up and vanished.

Ichigo didn't really know how it happened.

One moment Tatsuki had been right behind him and the next?

()()()

As he ventured further and further down the many corridors of the estate, he noted that the lighting was terrible.

If it wasn't for his 20/20 night vision Ichigo would probably be crashing into various walls by now.

The place was huge, more like a castle or something.

'_What next a dragon?'_

Not quite!

()()()

(Nemu)

"I could have you arrested you know. Unhand me! Who are you anyway? I hardly think it is fair that you can corner, capture and drag me down to some creepy underground lair and yet you don't even reveal your own face. I see nothing but your eyes. Eyes, like a demons, you are a demon aren't you? The worst kind of demon. I understand now this is a test, a test from Mayuri-sama." Eyes burning with conviction, "I WILL NOT FAIL!"

()()()

(Halibel)

Halibel sighed, flipping blonde bangs from poison green eyes. Her Venus Temptress sure liked to talk. The black haired woman hadn't shut up since she had pulled her into the dimly lit hallway. That wouldn't do.

Without a word, Halibel lifted the veil up and then brought her lips to the other girl's, effectively silencing her. A hand came up, fisting black locks and giving a sharp jerk.

The slim girl opened her mouth in a yelp of pain, and Halibel took the opportunity to explore that inviting cavern.

"Mmphf!"

It seemed her Venus Temptress wasn't really enjoying herself. Grudgingly, she released the girl's mouth, and focused vicious green orbs onto not-so-vicious ones.

"I'm not a demon," Halibel said, a bit breathlessly. "I'm simply someone who knows what I want."

"I'm positive that this is a test from Mayuri-sama. But why would he test me in this way?" Green eyes filled with confusion before a dawning look of realization came across her face.

"Hali-chan," Nemu breathed. "That's you, isn't it?"

Blonde brows furrowed in confusion. The only time she referred to her self, as 'Hali-chan' was when chatting online. This was her yumalicious scientist that she had been talking to for the past few months.

"You're Hali-chan, I'm sure of it. No one else has a face like that." Nemu's eyes shone with excitement.

Halibel loved the look in those green eyes. "Yes," she breathed, thrilled to find the girl who had captured her attention and wormed her way into her mind all those months ago.

()()()

Her Nemu-chan looked positively delicious in that tiny little black dress, clinging to her slim frame like a second skin.

A bronzed hand caressed a thigh

"What are you doing? I need to get back out there and see the results of the formula."

"You can do that later my lovely _Venus Temptress_."

"Must you call me such a ridiculous name and just what are you planning to do with that scarf?"

Poison green orbs flashed. "…"

()()()

(Hiyori)

Hiyori wasn't a picky person and from what she could tell so far, this 'Hana' character wasn't bad looking-then again it was not like she could see much since he was currently sleeping face down in the haystack.

It probably wouldn't be wise to kick a potential future husband in the face or even in the stomach-so Hiyori settled for simply yelling, "WAKE UP!"

Slowly the figure moved.

Now that she could see more of his face, Hiyori came to a quick decision.

His face reminded her of a scared little rabbit with his wide blue eyes, pale face and black hair.

Even with the bits of hay hanging off his robes and clinging to his bangs, his skin was flawless and his hair was silky and shiny.

There was no way this guy could be her future husband.

"Are you lost Miss?"

Humph, well at least this Hana character seemed to have manners-which is more than she could say for the rest of the members in this estate.

"I'm not lost du-I mean silly boy, I'm your potential-"

Hmm perhaps she shouldn't use the term wife or bride-

"I'm your potential assistant."

"Potential assistant? But Its usually only me and the animals and Miss is your mouth bleeding?"

Hiyori furiously wiped away her lipstick. "I'm fine!" she snapped before covering it up with a half smile "I mean I'm a tough chick, I don't bleed easily."

She immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth as the guy shrunk back a bit.

'_Shit! I hate this. Why can't I just-_

"Um you-it seems like you're a bit stressed over something?"

"Stressed yeah something like that."

"Why are you stressed Miss?"

"Because everyone keeps looking at or treating me like I'm some kind of creature from another planet!"

Wide blue eyes blinked. "I don't know why they'd think that Miss, you seem-I mean I don't see any horns, tentacles or other um-your hair it reminds me of my favorite horse."

_Horse huh?_

Well it was a step up from being called a jester.

"I'm Hiyori and the Captain's daughter told me you were Hana."

"Yamada Hanataro, would you like to meet the horses?"

"Sure why the hell not."

"Oh um before we go I must ask you to tone down the swearing Hiyori-san for you see the horses-they are sensitive to the-

Hiyori let out a snort. "If you insist, lead the way Hana-usagi."

()()()

(Nel)

Bright orange hair was not a very common color so that could only mean-

"Where are you guys going?"

"Listen Nel, your big brothers have something to care of."

"Which means you're on your own Neliel, just remember to enter 5 before you enter the three and-

"Stop yapping, he's getting ready to turn the corner!"

"Shit! Alright here Neliel, you take this." Her dark haired brother (Nnoitra) handed her a knapsack while her blue haired brother (Grimmjow) bounced on the balls of his feet, he was just itching to follow the orange haired male.

"But what if I mess up?" The sea-green haired woman tugged on her brother's sleeve "Please don't leave me to do this on my own."

"Oh for the love of-you have ear piece remember?"

"That's right Neliel, if you need us just shout!"

"Oh okay."

They turned to leave...

"But I don't want to go to jail...

"Oh come on stop being so damn dramatic, its not like the good Captain is gonna even notice one of what 1,000 weapons missing from his collection?"

"But what do we need with a-?

"Bitch! Stop asking questions and move, we're running out of time!"

"But I-

"Neliel shut the hell up and take this," this time the blue haired brother passed her a bag of lollipops.

"But what if-

"GO!"

Neliel let out a resigned sigh..."Okay"

()()()

While it was true that it was a ball, one would think that they'd have better security then a sleepy eyed male and a gum smacking moss green haired female.

"Heading somewhere little missy?"

"Um I'm just looking for the bathroom."

A lazy yawn, "Well alright then."

()()()

The room where the weapons were kept was spacious, painted a deep orange with marble floors. A warm fire flickered in a fireplace. Hazel eyes took in the weapons that lined the walls, rested in cases and adorned the mantle.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought it would be," Nel's tone was awestruck. Absentmindedly, she took out a lollipop, she needed something to calm her nerves.

Those big eyes flitted over the insignificant weapons. Neliel was only here for one thing; a jagged edge blade, thin, sharp and deadly. The very same blade used to-

"What do you think you're doing?"

Neliel jumped at the sharp tone. She turned, pulling the lollipop from her mouth, to face a girl with short-cropped black hair.

"I- I..." Neliel had no idea how to answer. She really didn't want to lie to the girl with such honest eyes.

"I asked you a question," the girl said firmly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Nel popped the lollipop back into her mouth. "I'm taking weapons inventory." Hazel eyes shone with innocence.

"Right," the black haired girl said.

()()()

(Tatsuki)

She had been following Ichigo quietly when she caught sight of a girl with sea-green hair creeping down a hallway. Always a curious girl, she turned and followed. Really, it was probably a bad idea to leave someone as stalker-prone as Ichigo alone, but he was a big boy. He could take care of himself.

Tatsuki had followed the strange girl down the dark hallway, past the sleepy-eyed guy and the loud gum chewer, and into a room with a ton of weapons. The younger girl had given an answer that seemed to fit her behavior- weapons inventory would require the intense look the girl had been giving the various sharp instruments that lined the walls- but Tatsuki didn't buy it.

()()()

(Ichigo)

Not a dragon but a-

The orange haired male let out a grunt of surprise when he was shoved forward and—

()()()

Cornering some one in a poorly lit room? How totally and completely cliché was that?

There was a tongue at his hear and another one at his neck-which could only mean one thing-

Not one but two people were behind him.

"Been a long time, pet."

"You didn't forget about us did you Ichi-brat?"

No fuckin way! He was dreaming.

There was no chance in hell that the ones standing behind Ichigo were his-well to call them his former lovers was stretching it a bit-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Nnoitra Jiruga were more like his former mates from Camp Cero…

()()()

_**FLASHBACK**_

_At Age 14, Kurosaki Ichigo knew he was a bit different-and rather then sending him to some kind of correctional camp for sexually confused youths-his parents signed him up for-_

"_Camp Cero?"_

"_It's a 16 week program for teens who are having a difficult time with self identity."_

"_Isn't it wonderful Ichigo? Now you can run wild with all the other gay boys and you won't have to feel gui-!_

_Ichigo punched his father in the face-making it impossible for the moronic goat to finish his sentence._

_Honestly hadn't the man ever heard of tact?_

_It was any wonder an amazing woman like his mother put up with the man._

_"Kaa-san I never actually said that I was you know…gay."_

_Honeycomb eyes softened. "You cannot spend your summer days locked up in your bedroom or working out at the gym with Keigo and Tatsuki. You're young you should be out enjoying life, attending beach parties and other things."_

_His mother was not an idiot but sometimes Ichigo wished she wasn't so-_

"_Look Ichigo, here's a pamphlet of all the fun activities you'll get to do during your time a Camp Cero."_

"_Yes and the commander of the camp, Aizen Sousuke, is my former doubles partner, so I know you'll be in good hands."_

"_Doubles partner? But I thought you said you gave up tennis after you gave birth to Yuzu and Karin."_

"_Your mother gave up the sport, she didn't give up her social connections."_

_Ichigo really didn't care. He had no interest in a Camp Cero or whatever._

"_Your flight leaves tomorrow at 9 am."_

_()()()_

_When he arrived at Camp Cero as typical cliché's went, Ichigo was placed into a cabin with two roommates-correction two perverted roommates._

"_Oi Jiruga hurry the hell up and come out of the bathroom already, they sent us a new one."_

"_Shut the fuck up Jeagerjaques! You don't see me comin' into harass your ass when you're waxing your pubes or whatever."_

_Ichigo wanted to flee the room-flee the camp actually._

_His mother and goat face were wrong!_

_Camp Cero was not the place for him._

"_So," a cocky grin "You're here to become one with your true self am I right?"_

_Electric blue eyes swept over him. "I think we can help you out with that."_

"_Listen uh-I don't know what you might've heard but uh I'm not-_

"_The blood dripping from your nose and the tent in your shorts says otherwise." Another grin. "So what do they call you back at home?"_

"_Ichigo and it doesn't fucking mean strawberry!"_

"_Heh, got a mouth on ya eh Strawberry brat?"_

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his arrogant roommate._

"_Nnoitra get the fuck out here and come watch as I get the new brat to get down on his knees and blow me!"_

"_Ha! As if anyone would want to- _

_The bathroom door swung open and this time stormy dark grays swept Ichigo's form._

_With out warning Nnoitra knocked his blue-haired roommate flat on his ass so that he could properly greet the orange haired youth._

"_Let's have some fun eh pet?"_

_Luckily for Ichigo, neither the blue haired nor the dark haired teen had succeeded in doing whatever it was they had planned on doing because one of the cabin counselors had knocked on the door just then._

"_Dinner starts in 5 minutes. I suggest you start making your way downstairs now or else you'll be stuck eating potato skins and coleslaw."_

_()()()_

_When Ichigo entered the cafeteria, several boys from his age group and some a little older crowded around him._

_()()_

_Sexually confused or not, Ichigo was not a weakling!_

_He could handle himself just fine-well most of the time anyway-it was a little difficult to punch or kick when he was being pinned to a table._

'_Where's the fuckin' Camp commander or whatever?'_

_He still hadn't seen the man. And he was beginning to think that the guy was either asleep or-_

"_Get your slimy mitts off my pet!"_

_While Ichigo didn't like being referred to as a piece of property-he was glad for the rescue._

_But before he could properly thank his savior, he was being hoisted over a shoulder and dragged out of the cafeteria and back towards the cabin._

_Nnoitra had been too busy busting skulls wide open, which led Ichigo to conclude that it was Grimmjow who was currently carrying him._

_It was quite humiliating._

"_Hey put me down y-!"_

"_Can't do that brat, besides you should thank me."_

"_Fuck you," Ichigo snarled. "Put me d-_

_Grimmjow laughed. "I'm glad I came back this year."_

_Naturally the orange haired youth had no idea what his blue haired roommate was talking about nor did he really care-_

_()()()_

_And thus another cliché happened…_

_Eventually Nnoitra and Grimmjow toned down the perversion a bit and focused on becoming Ichigo's friend._

_Even though their interest had never died out exactly-_

_()()()_

_Ichigo sighed in content as the hot water cascaded over his body. He ran his fingers through his wet orange locks, scraping the gel from it. Showers were the only times he could escape the insane pervy-ness of his roommates._

_Just as he started lathering his hair with the strawberry shampoo that Grimmjow and Nnoitra insisted he use, the door to the steamy bathroom burst open._

_Nnoitra pulled back the shower curtain and was greeted with a rather lovely sight: His Ichi-pet, fully nude, body glistening and dripping with water and soap suds. A wide grin pulled at his lips, and he dropped the towel that had been wrapped around his waist._

_"The fuck are you doing?" His pet sounded angry. He loved the boy's quick temper and the slight scowl that adorned his face._

_"Rule One of Camp Cero: Bath time with your roommate is better for the Earth," Nnoitra stated before stepping into the hot shower and pressing himself to Ichigo._

_Ichigo growled in frustration. Why, oh why, did he have to get the most perverted roommates in the entire camp? "What the FUCK are you talking about? Get outta here!"_

_Nnoitra completely ignored the protests coming from the boy. He grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth, and proceeded to run the cloth over Ichigo's body. "Come on, pet. You know you want this." Nnoitra's voice was pure sugar._

"_The hell I do!" Ichigo said. Even as he continued to protest, he made no move to stop Nnoitra's actions._

_()()()_

_The one good thing about Camp Cero? Really comfortable beds. Ichigo was currently wrapped in a warm blanket, teetering on the edge of sleep._

_Suddenly, a low hiss reached his ears. "Psst! Oi, Ichi-brat. Are you asleep?" It was the unmistakable purr of Grimmjow._

_Maybe if he ignored the blue haired boy, he would go away. With high hopes, he burrowed his face into his pillow and curled into a ball. His hopes were crushed when he felt a finger poke into his side._

_"FUCK off, Grimmjow. I'm tryin' to fuckin' sleep."_

_Quite without warning, Grimmjow crawled into bed beside the other male, wrapping his arms possessively around him. "You've got such a filthy mouth, y'know that, Ichi-brat?" The smirk was evident in his voice._

_"The hell are you doing in my bed?" Ichigo asked-the irritation that laced his voice was milled. He had grown used to the antics of his cabinmates._

_"Mmm, I just thought it was time you learned Rule two of Camp Cero." Grimmjow's fingers ran through Ichigo's hair, scattering the scent of strawberries through the room._

_Ichigo let a small sound of content slip from his lips. "What's rule two?" He asked sleepily._

_Grimmjow smirked. "Sharing a bed with a roommate is a good survival tactic."_

_"That makes absolutely no sense. How is that a survival tactic?"_

_Grimmjow moved to rest his head on Ichigo's stomach. "Easy. If I'm here, all of your admirers will stay away."_

_Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow's lashes fluttered against the bare skin of his abdomen. "I'm not a fuckin' pillow, Grimm." The irritation had long ago dissipated._

_"No, of course not. But you have such a sexy tummy. Whatcha say, Ichi-brat, wanna have my babies?"_

_A lovely crimson tainted Ichigo's cheeks. "Idiot, two men can't have babies."_

_Grimmjow smirked, raising his head a little. Electric blues locked onto chocolate orbs as he said, "Tch, true, but we could have a hell of a time trying." He chuckled as that lovely shade of red deepened._

_()()()_

_After dinner, before he could head back to his cabin, he was grabbed by Nnoitra and Grimmjow and led into the trees._

_"What the hell are you guys up to?" Ichigo asked. He couldn't get irritated at his roommates anymore. Now, the only thing he could muster was curiosity._

_"We're gonna teach you Rule Three at Cero, Ichi-pet," Nnoitra said matter-of-factly._

_"Which is?"_

_Electric blue eyes shared a look with dark gray ones before Grimmjow said, "Tell your roommates one of your deepest, darkest secrets-"_

_Nnoitora chimed in with, "And roast marshmallows as a celebration of manhood."_

_The two boys pushed Ichigo into a clearing where a bonfire, three sticks and a bag of marshmallows waited._

_"That's gotta be the dumbest rule yet. It doesn't even make any sense." Ichigo grumbled as chocolate brown eyes took in the scene._

_That perverted grin spread across Nnoitra's lips. "The other option is that we spank your ASS until it looks like a roasted marshmallow."_

_A light dusting of pink colored the orange haired boy's cheeks._

_Grimmjow led Ichigo to a small log and pulled him down with him. Handing the boy a stick and a marshmallow, he asked, "So tell us, brat. What's your deepest, darkest secret?" He watched as the boy's marshmallow roasted to perfection._

_Ichigo pulled his marshmallow from the fire saying, "Well, I... I like fluffy things." He then stuffed the marshmallow into his mouth, a bit of the gooey treat sticking to his lips._

_Grimmjow leaned in, licking the goo from Ichigo's lip. "Fluffy things, huh?'_

_Those blue eyes locked onto dark gray ones as Nnoitra said, "I think we can work with that."_

_At some point during the long night of roasting marshmallows and sharing secrets under the moonlight, Ichigo had fallen asleep. He awoke the next morning, in his own bed, surprisingly fully clothed._

_Something soft caught his attention. He looked down at his side to find a stuffed, fluffy lion. "The hell did this come from?"_

_"It was the most manly fluffy thing we could find" He looked up, greeted by twin smirks_

_()()()_

_All good things must come to an end._

_All though Ichigo isn't sure if it was good exactly but-_

"_Let's have sex!"_

_Nnoitra was pretty fucking cute and sexy when he got excited about something-well actually he was cute and sexy all the time but-_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Ya heard me pet, I wanna give you something to remember me by."_

"_And having sex is your answer?"_

"_He's not the only one brat and since I found you first I'm claiming you first."_

"_And I take it you plan to fuck each other too?"_

"_HELL NO!"_

"_Haven't you learned anything brat, we're only interested in you, not to mention-_

"_We live in the same fuckin' household."_

"_You're related?"_

"_Not by blood. Just some random nice old uncle decided to adopt a bunch of us."_

"_Poor bastard kicked the bucket 2 years ago."_

"_We're staying with his woman. Super skank not to mention-_

"_Gold digger to the extreme."_

"_Uh?"_

"_Never mind all that Ichi-pet, let us fuck you."_

"_At the same time?"_

"_No. We wouldn't do something like that-not to mention-_

"_I don't want his dick anywhere near my own."_

_()()()_

_And so as clichés went for the umpteenth time, in the end Ichigo had give in and let Nnoitra and Grimmjow fuck him._

_Despite all their bitching-they entered him at the same time._

_()()()_

_When the next morning rolled around and Ichigo was packing his bag, his roommates ignored him._

_Acted like he didn't even exist. _

_He scrunched his face up into a hideous snarl (which had been absent for quite awhile) zipped up his suitcase and stormed out of the room without ever looking back. _

**END FLASHBACK**

()()()

(Rukia and Byakuya)

"It's just one cup of tea Nii-sama, please don't be so difficult."

"We do not have time for tea Rukia."

"I don't care about the ball. No Captain or any other male for that matter will ever capture my heart like Kaien did. I'd rather remain a widow for the rest of my days then be forced into some loveless arrangement simply so you can sleep well at night!"

"Rukia," silver-violets narrowed, "Be reasonable."

"No!" Rukia's voice was firm just then. "You said you wanted me to stop moping and I so I am. I'm going to the coffee shop with Risa and you are coming with me."

"I'll stay in the car."

Silver blue eyes sparkled. "I had a feeling you'd say that Nii-sama which is why-

YOINK!

Rukia snatched the keys from ignition and quickly pocketed them. "Come along Nii-sama its rude to keep Risa waiting."

()()()

(Risa)

"Mmm yes I have my story or rather I will but in addition I picked up a little-well maybe not so little but-

"Does she have a brother?"

"As a matter of fact I believe she does."

A grin. "Good. I'll be in the back getting prepared."

()()()

(Shinji and Retsu)

She couldn't take the crowded atmosphere of the mansion any longer. The overly perfumed women were wreaking havoc on her allergies. She needed to go, get some fresh air.

As if sensing the need to flee, the handsome blond male with the blinding smile and warm hazel eyes gently took her by the arm and steered her toward the French doors.

They moved unnoticed through the crowd. The children were so easily distracted by the bottles of whatever the slim woman had set out.

The white French doors led the couple out into an immaculate garden. Amongst the bright, colorful flowers and fountain adorned with colorful lights, there was a beautiful Sakura tree.

This is where the blond led a breathless Retsu. Once beneath the Sakura tree, the man pulled out a fancy cigar, lit it, puffed then stared into the kind eyes of the black haired woman next to him.

(Kazeshini)

It wasn't spying if he had originally come out to trim the hedge. He could hardly be blamed for wanting to take a break underneath said hedge. Kazeshini ignored the prickling thorns as he watched the scene play out before him.

()()()

(Shinji and Retsu)

"Hello, miss. I apologize for stealing you away from the party. It's just that I've never been one to ignore a gorgeous woman," he said with a flip of his chin-length hair and a flick of ashes. "The name's Hirako Shinji, by the way." A hand is held out, awaiting a shake.

A slender gloved hand grasped Shinji's warm, firm one. A small smile played across dark red lips, and a soft, melodic voice said, "Unohana Retsu. Thank you for whisking me out to the garden. I couldn't take one more minute of the-" she couldn't think of the right word.

"Immature riffraff?" Shinji supplied.

Hazel brown eyes studied the woman before him. Retsu.

He wasn't sure why, but he liked the way the woman's name rolled off his tongue. She was dressed in a stylish golden ball gown, heels and elbow-length gloves. Her long, raven hair was braided and held away from her face by golden combs.

()()()

"Close enough," Retsu said with a chuckle. Big blue eyes took stock of the man before her.

He was a very snazzy dresser indeed. He wore tight black dress pants, a form-fitting black dress shirt, gray tie and a gray jacket to complete the ensemble She watched as a Sakura petal landed on his shiny black shoes.

()()()

The woman had a kind aura surrounding her. Everything about her said 'I'm soft and delicate,' but Shinji knew better. He knew this woman could hold her own, knew she had experience that she hid under her kind exterior.

He leaned close to Retsu, inhaling her scent; roses, fresh rain and vanilla. With that whiff of her scent, he wanted more, wanted to explore the depths of this woman. This did not happen to Hirako Shinji.

_He had developed the 'love 'em and leave 'em' motto, perfected it to an art. But it was different with this one. He actually wanted to understand her._

(Kazeshini)

The couple was new from the looks of things. They were chatting about silly children or some such nonsense.

Iridescent eyes watched as-

"Yeah that's it get in real close and-

A twig snapped behind him.

"Kazeshini-san what are you doing?" a voice hissed.

()()()

(Shinji and Retsu)

Retsu sucked in a breath as the blond leaned closer. She caught the scent of pine needles, cigar smoke, and mountain air. Although it was an odd mixture of smells, she liked the combination. She scooted closer, placing a hand on the man's thigh.

Shinji leaned in, lips inches from the females. "Wanna come with me?" His voice was a gentle purr, breath ghosting over her lips and smelling of mint. It made her mouth water, a shiver shot down her spine.

"I'd love to, but first..."

**/SNAP/**

"Did you hear something?"

"Probably just a raccoon or-."

**/CRUNCH/**

"Now I now you heard it that time."

()()()

(Kazeshini)

"Come out from under that hedge this instant!"

Ah well if it wasn't the little blond birdie himself.

"I'll be a long in a minute Kira-kun its just getting good."

()()()

(Shinji and Retsu)

Retsu warm lips fused with Shinji's, the male instantly taking control of the kiss, gaining entrance to Retsu's hot cavity.

()()()

Shinji explored every crevice, tongue running over teeth, along the roof of her mouth. She was delighted to feel his tongue ring dance inside her mouth.

Just as she melted into the kiss, he broke it. In a husky voice, he said, "Let's go." He pulled the woman to her feet, leading her from the party. This one was a keeper.

()()()

(Kazeshini and Kira)

"Happy now? They've left."

Kazeshini snickered. "Why are your cheeks so red Kira-kun?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. We are expected in the courtyard, the Captain's daughter demands it."

Iridescent eyes focused on the blond before him. He felt a smirk spreading across his lips due to the deepening shade of red adorning said blond's face. He watched as blue eyes traced his body.

"Well, if Yachiru-chan demands that we go to the courtyard, I suppose you'll have to help me up." Kazeshini lifted his hand, easily grasping the other male's wrist.

Kira jumped at the contact. Really, Kazeshini had no respect for personal boundaries. He was always pressing against him in empty hallways, fondling him inappropriately when no one would notice. The teasing drove him mad, but being the shy man that he was, he wasn't about to voice this aloud.

Kazeshini delighted in the jump of surprise from the other man. It was always fun evoking little jumps and yelps from Kira. "What's wrong, Kira-kun? Do I make you uncomfortable?" That deep voice dripped with sweet honey.

"N-no, that's not it, I just..." Before he could finish, the grip on his arm tightened, and he found himself falling.

Kazeshini couldn't resist. He just had to pull the delicious male down for a better view. It was always fun taking the boy out of his comfort zone.

"Ka-kazeshini-san, what are you doing?" Kira's voice went up two octaves in pitch, the blush deepening even more.

"Calm down, Izuru-kun. I just thought you'd be more comfortable down here." Currently, the other male was straddling him; hands were placed on a muscular chest to brace himself. "I'm feeling more comfortable already."

Kira's eyes widened. The bulge currently straining against his pants would soon be noticed. He licked his lips, shifting his weight a little, nervously.

"Keep movin' around like that, Izuru-kun, and we're gonna have a big problem."

"W-what do you mean?"

Kazeshini smirked. "Well, you should know, since you seem to be fighting the same problem." A maniac laugh escaped his lips as he watched that lovely blush deepen even more.

()()()

(Nel and Tatsuki)

Tatsuki moved closer to the girl, brown eyes giving her the once over. She was wearing a billowing black dress trimmed with black lace, lace gloves, and black heels. Her seagreen locks fell in curls, held away from her face by silver clips. With all that black, the lollipop-munching girl looked like a thief. The once over turned into the thrice over.

()()()

Hazel eyes drank in the beauty before her. The tall, slender yet toned girl wore a dark blue dress and blue flats. The simple outfit looked absolutely stunning in Nel's opinion.

()()()

"Fine, you don't have to tell me why you're really here," Tatsuki said, watching the girl's tongue trace the lollipop she was twirling between her thumb and index finger. "Can I have one?" She pointed to the bag in the girl's other hand.

"S-sure," Nel stuttered, still stunned by the simplistic beauty of the girl. She held the bag toward the female.

"Thanks," the girl said softly, pulling off the wrapper and sticking the sugary treat in her mouth. "What's your name?"

"Nel's full name is Neliel Tu Odelschwank, but Nel prefers to be called Nel."

Tatsuki mentally discarded the assumption that Nel was a thief. No thief would give her full name, or do something as annoyingly cute as refer to himself or herself in the third person.

()()()

There was something about the girl before her that made Nel want to be completely honest. Well, honest about everything except the true reason she was here. "What's your name?" Nel asked hesitantly.

"Arisawa Tatsuki," the brown-eyed girl said around the lollipop she was molesting with her tongue. Nel was captivated by Tatsuki's actions.

()()()

It was clear that this Nel kid liked her. The way her eyes followed her tongue as it lapped at the candy in her mouth made it pretty clear. Maybe it would be fun to play with this girl a bit, just to see where things went.

()()()

"You're very pretty, Tatsuki-san," Nel said honestly, moving closer.

()()()

Just as she was about to close the gap that stood between her and those plump lips, she felt that unmistakable feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling that always came when one of her friends was in trouble. She cursed under her breath and locked her gaze with the seagreen haired girl.

The light pink blush that graced the girl's cheeks almost made Tatsuki want to ignore that feeling and fondle the girl right there. But, the loyalty she held for the orange haired boy and the overprotective nature of hers made that impossible. She sighed, taking the girl's hand and tugging her toward the door.

"Something's up. Come with me"

()()()

(Nel)

Hazel eyes filled with panic. She couldn't leave without finding the blade. Her brothers would be furious with her.

"I can't- I have to-" She tried to protest, but the raven-haired girl would hear none of it.

"You can do whatever it is you were doing later. I'm pretty sure one of my friends is in some kind of trouble. We have to check."

It was useless to protest. She gave in, letting the taller girl drag her down the hallway. She was positive that with Tatsuki by her side, she could endure the combine wrath of Grimmjow and Nnoitora. Maybe she wouldn't even need the lollipops to calm her nerves.

()()()

(Ichigo)

Now here he was 19 years old and…

"Small world."

"Sure is, so what say we make up for lost time eh brat?"

Ichigo snorted. "No thanks!"

"What the hell do you mean no pet? I know you missed us."

Ichigo wasn't sure what he felt towards Nnoitra and Grimmjow-they had-he shook his head-he didn't care-

"It's good to see you guys I guess but you can forget about whatever it was you were planning because it's not gonna happen."

And with these words he pushed the duo away.

"Now wait a minute brat, at least give us the chance to exp-

"Explain? Explain what?"

"Be nice Ichi-pet, we just want to-

"Uh I hate to break up this little would be shag-a-thon or whatever but their asking for all the potentials to go out into the courtyard and since you're one of the potentials Ichigo-

"Tatsuki where the hell did yo-hey whose that?"

"Hiya!"

"Neliel what the fu-I mean Neliel did you get the you know what from you know where?"

()()()

(Rukia and Risa)

"Kaien would have been 29 this year."

"If you don't mind my asking how did it happen?"

"He was sky diving with a couple of his friends. Kaien was always such a daredevil, fearless really. He lived his life carpe diem style. He promised me that when he returned he would take me to Spain because I've always had a certain fondness for bulls."

Risa felt a smirk threaten to break out on to her face-her mind immediately heading straight for a different kind of bull-the mechanical kind-for one could have all sorts of fun on a machine like-

"It's all my fault! If only I had gone with him I could've- the raven-haired woman trailed off, her silver blues falling into her teacup. "It should've been me up there on that faulty parachute. I'm just Rukia, simple animal lover and mediocre artist, no one would-

A sigh

"Kaien was always so full of life, he was the kind of man who could make you laugh without even having to try very-oh uh forgive me I didn't mean to bore you with-"clearing her throat-"Tell me Risa what is it that you do?"

"I'm a reporter."

"A reporter? For a newspaper or something?"

"Kind of. I'm one of the members of an underground press, we call ourselves The Talking Pretties."

"The Talking Pretties?"

"Mm hmm but I don't want to waste all this time talking about myself, tell me some more about yourself. You were on your way to the singles ball correct?"

"Yes but not because I wanted to go there."

"Oh?"

"How about you? You don't seem to be in any hurry to get to the ball either so-

"Well I would like to drop in for a short visit and have a few words with the Captain, they say he single handedly took out the Grand Fisher."

"Grand Fisher?"

"A large mystical creature, it only appears during thunderstorms, often masquerading as a beautiful woman." A pause "About 11 years ago, maybe a little more, a young boy was almost dragged out to sea but then something miraculous happened…

"What happened?"

"The goddess of the sea appeared and-

Okay so now Risa was stretching it a bit, but the way the raven-haired woman's eyes were lighting up-the way she was hanging on her every word-

Rukia raised a brow

"You don't believe me?"

"Well you had me up until the sea goddess."

"Oh uh right well I just figured there are so many glorified male figures in history…why not make it a woman and-

Rukia smirked. "Tell me more about the Captain and how he rescued the boy."

"You'll get to read the story along with everyone else, for now let's just enjoy our time together here at the diner."

"Well I am a little hungry."

"They have excellent pastries here."

"Hmm I do like sweet things."

Once again Risa's mind went towards-

()()()

(Byakuya)

Was it really so much to ask for a decent cup of tea?

How could one call the place a café when the tea tasted like well…

There was something odd about the tea-it really wasn't horrible per se just-

Byakuya wrinkled his perfect brows-

"Excuse me what is in this tea?"

The waiter or cook or busboy? The nobleman couldn't really be sure what the black haired male was -nor did he care-he just wanted an answer.

"The tea?" A smirk "Oh you mean the_ secret_ ingredient_s_."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the tattooed male.

Why did he not like the sound of secret ingredients?

"Oh nothing much just a little honey, nutmeg, cinnamon, sugar, _jizz_,"

Violet-silver orbs flew open wide "I beg your pardon?"

A cocky smirk and the tattooed male leaped over the counter "So I take it you're pretty well hung underneath all those stuffy clothes?"

()()()

(Rukia and Risa)

"So Rukia-chan, tell me have you ever considered cosplay?"

"Funny you should say that."

A smirk "Really why?"

"It's kind of how we met."

"Is it? Do tell."

"Well it was a weekend holiday and I was at one of those silly conventions with a group of friends, you know the kind."

A smirk. "That I do. So did you just bump into each other?"

"On the way out of the rest room, as fate would have it our costumes were the perfect compliment to one another."

"Similar taste in series?"

A nod.

"Which series?"

"Guess."

"Hmm well how about a hint."

"Well there's a book, a character who likes apples and another character who enjoys sweets, as in he eats them round the clock."

"You had me at apples. Obviously you're referring Death Note."

"Yes."

"And which character were you?"

"Isn't it obvious? Big eyes, raven-hair, it just fit."

"Hmm I'll bet it did." A pause "And who was he?"

"He was my-

"Light." The turquoise-eyed woman finished with a smile.

After a moments pause

"They say a person never really leaves you...or rather their spirit lives on while their body dies."

A light smirk "Is that so?"

Rukia realized she probably sounded like a complete and utter quack but she couldn't help herself-she kept looking at the other woman's turquoise eyes...something about the way they sparkled behind her cracked lenses and something in her smile...it was almost like Kaien was still right there with her.

Silver blues sparkled as Rukia scooted closer. "So tell me, Risa," she said, voice dripping with sugar and interest as she placed her head on the woman's shoulder. "Have you ever cosplayed?"

Risa sighed in content as the smaller girl's hair tickled her neck; sending cold chills down her spine. "Yes, once." Turquoise eyes shone with amusement as she recalled the memory. "But not as an anime character."

"Oh? And what did you wear?" Lips rested against soft skin of a neck, placing soft kisses with every word that passed through them.

()()()

(Byakuya)

Stuffy nobleman or not, Byakuya was always in the mood for a 'good time'. And this waiter-esque male before him had the rugged good looks and cocky attitude that managed to make him tingle in all the right places.

The black haired male was currently straddling him, running his fingers through his silky locks. "Tell me your name." The cool tone was laced with seduction.

"Hisagi Shuhei," the man's voice dripped with honey.

"Well, Hisagi-kun, my name is Kuchiki Byakuya. You may address me as Byakuya-sama." Those soft lips ghosted over the other male's jaw line, teeth nibbling softly.

"Keep that up, and I'll call you whatever you want, Byakuya-sama," that smooth voice flowed in a half moan as Byakuya's lips moved to the sensitive skin of Shuhei's neck.

Byakuya ran his fingers through messy black hair. He tugged it, twisting the strands around his fingers and pulling harshly, loving the yelp of pleasure that reached his ears. So his busboy liked it rough. Yes, he could work with this.

"So, Hisagi-kun," Byakuya's breath sent goose bumps erupting over the saliva coated skin of Shuhei's neck while the man's erection pressed against him. "Do you have some place more private where we can continue?" Another lick was placed on the skin of his neck.

The black haired, well-muscled male stood, grabbing the tall, well dressed man's hand. "Follow me," he purred as he led the nobleman to the back room.

()()()

(Rukia and Risa)

"I was a maid." Risa said with a chuckle. "I vanquished dust bunnies with a whip."

Rukia laughed, a sound akin to wind chimes. "A maid, huh? Complete with short dress, heels and fishnets?" Rukia's tongue darted out to lick the pulse of Risa's neck, an action that always excited Kaien.

"Y-yes," Risa stuttered, a low moan erupting from deep within her throat as Rukia's teeth nibbled along her jaw line.

There was no doubt in Rukia's mind now, this was Kaien, some how, some way he had found his way back to her. She almost wanted to tease him about the sex change but decided against it-for now.

Rukia lifted her head, bringing her hand up to pull the woman's face toward hers. "Do you still have the whip?" A small smile played across her lips as turquoise eyes turned darker with lust.

Quite without warning, Risa closed that small gap between them, prying the other's mouth open with her tongue. As her tongue swept over teeth, roof of mouth and cheek, she couldn't help thinking that this mouth felt familiar.

As the need for air arose, Rukia tried to break the kiss.

Risa would have none of that. She held the girl's head in place, fingers twisting into her hair, placing a few light kisses on the girl's lips. She had no idea why, but she knew Rukia would like this.

Judging by the glazed look in those silver blue eyes, Risa's instincts had been right. Breathlessly, Rukia asked, "Can we head somewhere more private?"

With a soft chuckle, Risa stood, grabbing the other girl by the hand and pulling her to the door. With a smirk, she said, "Why don't I show you what I can do with a whip?"

()()()

(Ichigo)

Why him? Why did these kinds of things always happen to him?

On the plus side the clothes the cue ball tossed to him were less constricting and he felt like he could breathe again-still the top half of the costume was sheer and now Ichigo felt a little too exposed.

Despite his irritation the feel-he let out a pleasurable sigh of content

_'Well I've always loved soft fabrics'_

(Ikkaku)

The guy with orange hair reminded him or a cat or something, the way he was purring over the light and colorful garments made him think of Yumichika-or rather the way his Prussian blue haired lover would purr in content when his hair was brushed with just the right amount of pressure-never too hard or soft-but somewhere in between.

Ikkaku hadn't been expecting a male to be one of the potentials but the more he thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make-since the Captain had always preferred brawn over beauty anyway.

And the guy with the orange hair was very masculine but at the same time he was beautiful too what with his slightly feminine hips and-

Not that Ikkaku was checking the guy out or anything he was just-

"Would you stop staring at me!"

Ikkaku laughed. "That piercing you got there looks fairly new, I can give you something to take some of the redness away."

The orange haired male snorted just then. "My nipple and I are just fine, thanks."

A shrug. "Come along fire neko, don't wanna keep the Captain waiting all night."

()()()

(Kenpachi)

"You look really great Papa Ken-chan."

The pink haired pixie grinned at him.

When Yachiru led him out into the open courtyard Kenpachi noticed the various costume changes.

There were women (dressed as barmaids) fighting inside the stadium? Yes stadium-there was really no other word for it-

Sure Yumichika, Ikkaku and Yachiru were crafty when they wanted to be but this-it was a large cage-like structure, similar to the things one sees on those idiotic wrestling or gladiator shows.

He was rather impressed all things considered.

(Yachiru)

The potentials were attempting to fence. Giving them swords was Yachiru's idea, because she knew how her Papa Ken-chan loved hearing the clang of metal and feeling the electric charge in the air created by holding such a sharp blade in one's hand.

()()

(Kenpachi)

But the act of patience wasn't really Kenpachi's style.

While he did find it amusing to sit on a "throne" while all the silly little women clamored for his affections-by proving that they could handle themselves in battle-he'd much rather be hunting down the owner of the tight ass.

He hadn't had much time to fully appreciate what other yummy bits the youth had but he vowed to do so before the night was up.

The heavens did not ignore the Captain's wish-almost as if on cue the gates swung open and…

The orange head with the perfect ass had resurfaced on the scene once again…looking twice as tempting in a mesh, periwinkle blue shirt, which exposed a rippling chest and muscular abdomen. The shirt also exposed a piercing on his nipple- nothing more than a silver hoop with a rainbow ball.

His parachute pants were tight, navy blue and tied at the ankles, the way the fabric clung to that tight said ASS made Kenpachi's mouth water.

No more time to waste the proud Captain flew out of his seat and jumped down to give the orange head a special greeting.

()()()

(Ichigo)

The slightest whoosh-

A shadow-

Not a shadow but-

Ichigo's jaw dropped…

Cinnamon and coffee colored eyes took in the man's appearance and everything else faded in the back round.

The pirate hat sitting atop his head (black velvet with a skull and cross bones) looked positively ridiculous –

Ichigo wanted to knock it off so he could reach up and run his fingers through the man's long, dark and wild mane of hair.

But he instead shifted his focus to the Captain's face

The jagged and hard lines in his face, battle scars, rather then detracting from the man's looks-they gave him edge personality.

A billowing starch white shirt open at the top showcased muscles that could have only been earned from hard battles and hours of training.

The tight leather pants-

Ichigo purred inwardly

'_So this is the Captain huh?'_

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

SLY: So this is what they call destiny eh?

_Ane-chan: Something like that_

SLY: And really what else could one expect

_Ane-chan: Hmm more smex?_

Sly: Patience, Ane-chan. The smex is coming.

_Ane-chan: You know I have no patience when it comes to hot berry lovin'._

Sly grins: Neither do I.

_Ane-chan: Can we just have the CaptainxBerry love now?_

Sly: Nope. There's still another part of the story.

Ane-chan pouts: Fine. I'll wait.

THANK YOU FOR READING. GRINS!


	4. Chapter 4

August 14, 2011 you're asking yourselves where is the finale?

**To the fans/readers/reviewers of Papa Ken-chan you deserve to know why there has been such a major delay.**

**There are two reasons Papa Ken-chan has not been completed yet.**

**The author/person we are writing this for known to many as BonneNuit has fallen off the fanfiction grid…We do not know where she is or what she is doing but our inspiration for this story and the KenIchi pairing has dimmed a little during her absence so it is a bit of challenge to create the finale.**

**SLY and Ane-chan are two very scatter chicks brained and we find it difficult to focus on one fic and one fic alone.**

**Rest assured though Papa Ken-chan is not abandoned…we know how ends its just a matter of typing it!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND LONG LIVE BLEACH!**

Wait don't go here's a mini clip of what to expect…action, action and hey more action…it wouldn't be a bleach fic if it didn't have some "bleach like elements" now would it?

()()

snippets…

Ichimaru Gin stepped into the shadows of the mansion with the natural swagger of a champion in his own right.

_'From what Yachiru-chan said, somethin' delicious awaits me on the second floor.'_

()()

"Nnoitra what are you doing?"

The dark-haired male only offered a smirk. "'Member when ya don' feel anythin' fer me anymore, Ichi-pet?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo arched a brow questioningly.

The man's smirk widened. "I ain't sure I believe ya."

()()

_The Captain had him cornered now. This time, instead of ducking, Ichigo decided to study the man's face more closely. _

_He wanted to reach out and trace the scars with his fingers to see if he could remember more._

_The mere sight of those scars thrust him back into his memories._

()()

"So what you're saying is that the boy – Ichigo's soul is intertwined with the Captain's?" Rukia's tone was skeptical.

()()

SEE YOU SOON

~SLY AND ANE~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ane-chan and Sly-sama do not own BLEACH-though we wish we did.**

**Notes: No this is not complete. This is part one of the finale. Thank for reading/reviewing/alerting-ENJOY!**

**Additional notes: It's quite simple you don't like the story, you find it boring or hard to follow: DON'T READ!**

**AU, OOC, KENxICHI, ETC**

(Rangiku)

Rangiku wasn't sure where the violet-eyed male had taken the Captain, but she knew he had to sleep sometime. So with that thought in mind, she made her way up the spiral staircase.

The second floor was vacant, so she moved with ease through the dimly lit hallways. She eyed the double doors at the end of the hall, quickly concluding that they led to the master bedroom and that is where the good Captain spent his nights.

Powder blues sparkled and with a shiver of excitement, she made her way down the marble tiled hallway, perfectly manicured and red polished fingernails glided along the white walls.

Tucking a stray lock of ginger and red highlighted hair behind her ear while tugging her low-cut dress a little lower- just in case the wild Captain was waiting for her- she opened the double doors.

Glossed lips protruded in a pout as powder blues beheld an empty room. She had to admit, her future husband had good taste. The walls of the room were painted a deep wine red, the floor was carpeted in soft white. The king-sized bed kept with the red and white theme and held several decorative pillows.

_'Well, there's no reason I can't make myself presentable for Captain Zaraki,'_ Rangiku thought with a seductive smirk. Slowly, slender fingers began peeling off her pink and shimmery ball gown to reveal an equally pink lacy cheetah bra and matching panties.

She sashayed over to the bed, settling among the soft pillows and silky comforter. She positioned herself so that every curve was noticeable. She wanted to give her groom-to-be a grand view of what he would be spending the rest of his life with.

As she lay in the not-so-gentle captain's bed, she let her mind wander. She thought about what would take place in this room as soon as the man entered, and powder blue eyes slipped closed as she was consumed by her fantasy.

_**The doors would slowly open, revealing Zaraki Kenpachi in a tight tuxedo that showcased every chiseled muscle. Those forest gray-green eyes would go wide when he saw her splayed on his bed.**_

_**Lips would pull into a sultry smile as that guttural voice said "Well isn't this a lovely surprise."**_

_**Rangiku wouldn't have time to utter a witty and seductive greeting because Kenpachi would be upon her, overcome with desire, running his hands over every inch of heated and exposed flesh. The sheer and lacy fabric of her bra and panties wouldn't last long under those firm fingers.**_

Overwhelmed in her fantasy, Rangiku couldn't ignore the tingle stirring between her legs. Slowly, she ran her hands from her chest, dancing around the sensitive area of her navel, and slipped under the fabric of her panties

Of course, in her head, it was the loving captain doing all of this. A moan escaped her lips as she sank deeper into her fantasy.

()

(Gin)

Stepping into the mansion with a the natural swagger of a champion in his own right, one Ichimaru Gin…

_'From what Yachiru-chan said, somethin' delicious awaits me on the second floor.'_

Ever-present smile pulled into a smirk as he thought of the most dramatic way to introduce himself.

What the young woman he had been sent here to entertain was doing in the master suite he wasn't entirely sure. Yachiru had said the lady, Rangiku he believed was her name, was fixated on her Papa Ken-chan and the pixie haired girl simply couldn't have that.

Crimson eyes scanned the mansion. The place was simply crawling with desperate women. 'All of them no doubt clamoring for the affections of Zaraki. How disappointed they'll be to discover his little secret.'

Gin had known for quite some time that the fearless Captain Zaraki was gay. Exactly how he came to know this was quite simple; People divulge all kinds of information when they get a little saké in them.

"Ah, there's my way in," he said aloud. Without hesitation, he began to climb the latticework that lined the side of the house. Dark green vines with purple flowers growing on them wound along the lattice. He made his way to the slightly open second story window, pushing it completely open and climbing through it with ease.

The air smelled of arousal and was charged with electricity. Crimson orbs widened with delight as he took in the curvaceous ginger-blonde who seemed to be lost in fantasy, pleasuring herself on the king-size bed. She hadn't heard the light landing he had made when he entered the room.

'And why would she? Whatever she's fantasizin' about must be good.' He knew that the Captain was the star of her fantasy, but hopefully when he turned on the charm, she'd be all his.

He chuckled lightly with perverted glee as he stepped toward the bed.

()

_**Kenpachi wasn't a man who asked for permission. He took what he wanted without hesitation or fear of rejection. He slowly made his way up her body, gray-green eyes dark with lust and hunger.**_

"I know whatcha want, Rangiku, and I'd be more than happy ta give it ta ya."

Wait, that wasn't the seductive growling rumble of Kenpachi's voice.

Powder blues snapped open. She scanned the room only to find that she liked the man she beheld. He wasn't anything like her future husband, but he held a certain handsomeness that was all his own.

Silky silver hair framed a pale fox like face-he was tall and thinly boned-not to be confused with weak or frail looking-rewarding her with the briefest glimpse of his mood changing eyes-a mixture of amusement and lust shining in crimson irises-

Rangiku wasn't the type of woman to be embarrassed. Instead, she smiled and removed her fingers from her hot and quivering private area wiping the evidence of her little act on flushed skin right between her breasts-

"You know what I need, do you?" Her voice was laced with seduction, eyes burning with challenge, daring him to back up his words.

"I believe I do. I can give ya things the fearless Captain Zaraki wouldn' dream of givin' ya."

Rangiku was intrigued by this man's words. "What's your name?" She demanded.

"You may call me Gin for now. But in the heat of the moment, I prefer Gin-sama."

This man was a cocky one. A thrill of excitement ran through her heated body. "I'm Rangiku," she informed him, though somehow she felt he already knew.

Powder blues grew alight with perversion as she said, "Well, Gin, let's see what you've got."

"Sure ya can handle it, Ran-chan?" Gin asked as he stepped up to the bed, towering over her.

"Oh, trust me, I'm ready for anything."

As demanding lips met hers, all thoughts of Zaraki Kenpachi left her mind.

()()()

The moment for gawking had apparently passed because now the Captain was coming at Ichigo with his weapon.

Perhaps it was all in his head but the orange haired male couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about the blade which had come so close to nicking his ear if he hadn't dodged out of the way in enough time.

'_And here I thought taking gymnastics was a total waste of time.'_

With a few more quick ducks and dodges Ichigo distanced himself further and further from the man.

Because sexy beast or not he did not want his flesh coming any where near the Captain's blade.

As the orange haired male continued to dive and flip out of the way he also thought about how he could counter attack (might as well put his newly acquired weapon, courtesy of the cueball to good use)

In truth Ichigo had never been very good at fencing. Granted he had only tried it once but still-

He had to do something especially since the wild man didn't seem like he'd be dropping his own weapon any time soon.

As he caught another glimpse of the blade in all it's jagged edged glory that sense of familiarity attacked Ichigo yet again.

The berry felt he knew the blade from somewhere and quite possibly (orange brows furrowed) he might even know it's owner.

An image flashed in his mind before morphing itself into a full blown memory.

()()()

FLASHBACK 

_**It started out like any other perfect day. The sky was a clear blue, the sun warm but there was a nice breeze accompanying it. **_

_**Indeed 9 year old Ichigo couldn't ask for a more ideal fishing day.**_

_**The best part was being with his mother.**_

_**No goat face or annoying next door neighbors just Ichigo and the most important woman in his life.**_

_**He loved how his mother's eyes sparkled as she paddled along the calm sea. It was as if she was one with the water.**_

_**Ichigo often liked to secretly imagine that the woman who brought him into this world was the daughter of the Greek God Poseidon, ruling the waters and its creatures with a firm but gentle hand.**_

_**Liked to imagine that he himself was also born from the sea.**_

_**Gazing down at the clear water-leaning half of his body in hopes of getting a better look at the colorful fish and coral reef-frowning when he found none-paying no mind to the way the boat started to rock.**_

_**Even if he fell over it wouldn't matter because his mother was with him and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.**_

"_**Ichigo don't do that." Came the soft reprimand.**_

_**The orange haired boy let out a huff and sat back into the boat with a scowl on his face. "But I'm bored Kaa-chan, there's no fish in the sea and-**_

_**The woman laughed, "There are plenty of fish Ichigo. They are simply hiding."**_

_**Big cinnamon and coffee colored eyes looked up at the woman with copper and honeycomb curls. "Why?"**_

"_**Because they don't like a lot of noise."**_

_**The boy nodded in understanding. "Oh I see so if I just sit here quietly they'll appear."**_

_**Masaki smiled and nodded.**_

_**()()()**_

_**A short while later the orange haired boy was having lunch with his mother.**_

_**The duo had tied up the sail boat to a sturdy looking rock to eat.**_

_**In between mouthfuls of food Ichigo recounted one of his dreams from the previous night…**_

"_**But I was a lot bigger-I had muscles just like goat face and I was wearing this black costume type thing and I could wield this really cool weapon who told me his name was Zan and-**_

"_**You were the hero in your dream once again, Ichigo?"**_

_**The boy shrugged. "Well sort of I mean there was this lady with raven hair and she some how passed her powers on to me and then there was this stuffed lion and he was really annoying. He liked to look underneath the ladies skirts and-**_

_**Ichigo paused so he could take a few sips from his water bottle before continuing**_

"_**And then there was this big hill and a giant fire bird and it had this really mean look in its eye and I blocked it! Well sort of you see there was also this big canon like thing and Kaa-chan you're not listening!"**_

"_**I am listening I just have the worst headache all of a sudden."**_

_**Ichigo frowned and the light in his eyes dimmed as he noticed his mother holding the side of her head. **_

_**He didn't really know what to do but he couldn't just let her suffer. He looked out at the water to see how far they were from land and figured he could probably get them back to the island resort before sundown.**_

_**Ichigo moved the empty plates to the side and pulled the picnic blanket over his mother's shoulders, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kaa-chan you just rest now. I'll take care of everything else."**_

_**The woman beamed at him. "You are indeed Isshin's son."**_

_**Ichigo scowled. "I'm nothing like that idiot, I'm more like you."**_

_**The woman laughed softly before shutting her eyes.**_

_**Ichigo frowned when shortly after his mother had started to shiver.**_

_**He slapped his cheeks and told the wind and himself that he would not let her down. He would get them back safe and sound or die trying!**_

_**()()()**_

_**Now more than ever the young boy was glad that his parents had insisted on his learning about just about every water sport/activity in existence.**_

_**Ichigo barely registered the pain shooting up his arms and just continued paddling back towards safety.**_

_**He ignored the way his eyes threatened to droop close**_

"_**No I will not fall asleep. I can't!"**_

_**()()()**_

_**The sun was setting and the orange haired boy was beginning to worry.**_

_**Why did it seem like the more he paddled the deeper the boat went out to sea?**_

_**He could barely make out of the tiny speck of land any more.**_

_**Ichigo shook his head of any doubts or negative thoughts and pressed on. 'It doesn't matter how long it takes I will get us back to dry land.'**_

_**Reaching into the pocket of his shorts he pulled out a compass that his sister had given to him at the beginning of the summer. **_

_**Despite being younger than him, Karin was always smarter than the average 5 year old.**_

'_**Even if you get lost Ichi-nii this will bring you back to us.'**_

_**()()()**_

_**A sharp sting on his left arm snapped Ichigo out of his memory.**_

The Captain had him cornered now.

And yet this time instead of ducking out of the way Ichigo decided to study the man's face more closely.

He wanted to reach out and trace the scars with his fingers to see if he could remember more.

()()()

_**FLASHBACK RESUME**_

_**Curse his rotten luck that as the sun continued to set the winds grew strong, whipping at his face, making paddling the boat in the right direction twice as challenging.**_

_**The boy looked over at his mother to see how she was fairing and was alarmed by the sudden glow surrounding her body.**_

_**Like a great big ball of energy or light, the kind Ichigo had believed only existed in fairy tales or movies.**_

_**He dropped the paddle and rushed to the woman's side, shaking her "Kaa-chan wake up!"**_

_**Her lips moved but no sound came out.**_

"_**Kaa-chan!"**_

_**Ichigo shook the woman more violently, trying to ignore the strange light that was now engulfing both of them. "Kaa-chan please wake up!"**_

"_**Ichigo." The faintest whisper.**_

"_**What's happening Kaa-chan?"**_

_**No answer.**_

"_**No! Kaa-chan!"**_

_**Indeed the cries of the frightened 9 year old boy could probably be heard across the sea…**_

"_**Do not worry boy nothing will happen to your mother. She's merely sleeping."**_

_**Ichigo jumped at the voice. He did not recognize it.**_

_**Not leaving his mother side, cinnamon and coffee eyes scanned the area and Ichigo grew uneasy at the sight of the unknown figure standing out in the water.**_

_**Ichigo felt something wet hit his skin and it took him a moment to recognize that it was raining. **_

_**Ichigo scowled even before he could crawl he had never been fond of rain.**_

_**His sense of unease increased 10 fold as the figure out in the water started making its way to the boat.**_

_**()()()**_

A sharp pain followed by a trickle of blood running down his right forearm snapped Ichigo out of his memory yet again.

He opened his mouth hoping to ask the Captain a question when a blur of white and black crashed into him, sending Ichigo flying backwards a good distance.

He blinked and didn't know whether to grin or glare at the sudden lump of flesh pinning him down. He settled for a neutral poker face.

"Nnoitra what are you doing?"

The dark-haired male only offered a smirk. "'Member when ya don' feel anythin' fer me anymore, Ichi-pet?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo arched a brow questioningly.

The man's smirk widened. "I ain't sure I believe ya."

Ichigo cursed himself for spacing out. It always landed him in… not unpleasant situations necessarily but-.

"That was always one of your least desirable traits, even back then. You're too damn full of yourself!"

In all honesty Ichigo wasn't really angry at the male looming over him, but at the same time, he really couldn't afford to waste time thinking about what could have been with Nnoitra. Especially when-.

"Ya can stand there an' _say_ ya don' love me, but ya were always a shitty liar, pet."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of an angry roar interrupted him. It cut across the arena and even managed to wipe the smirk off of Nnoitra's face.

He knew that roar all too well. Nnoitra moved just enough to allow Ichigo to see the action across the arena. Not a bit of surprise marred his features as he saw Grimmjow head-butt the wild man.

To be more accurate, Ichigo watch as the Captain pummeled the blue haired male.

He heard Nnoitra snort. "Bastard can't do anything right. Hold this, pet."

Before Ichigo could protest, Nnoitra was throwing an all-too-familiar piece of cloth at him; the scarf from back then.

Ichigo shook his head.

'_What the hell am I doing? Those bastards had their fun, basically treated me like yesterday's trash – no they didn't even give me that much, they treated me like I was non-existent. Why the hell am I getting so worked up for this?'_

()()()

(Yachiru)

Yachiru watched the overgrown kitty battle it out with her Papa Ken-chan. She almost pitied the guy. Almost.

As a dutiful daughter, she should probably stop the fight but as she didn't want her Papa to ruin his outfit with smears of blood.

But Ken-chan was having fun, and smacking the kitty around would be an excellent appetizer before the main course; the orange berry-head down below.

The pink-haired girl didn't know how she knew, but some how she had concluded that her Papa Ken-chan and his wife-to-be had a bit of a problem – the jealous and obsessed ex-lovers.

She took a look around the arena and frowned. Most of the seats were empty. _'Where'd all the potentials go?'_

While it was true that they were nothing but pretty decorations and would never be worthy of Papa Ken-chan, they could've at least stuck around long enough to see the wedding.

Yachiru shrugged "Oh well, I'll just have that porn-crazed journalist take extra pictures. That reminds me…" She pursed a finger to her lips in thought.

()()()

(Kenpachi)

At first Kenpachi was annoyed.

The blue haired punk was like an annoying alley cat-kept coming back for more. Had a good punch or two he'd give him that much but the real fun didn't start until his companion joined in-

The Captain grinned knowing that orange berry was watching the entire thing-

It was a lot like a mating call of sorts-or more like a gift-yes this was a pre-marital gift.

Not quite heads on a platter but-

What the hell did these idiots think they were doing?

Trying to shield his would be bride away from him-trying to keep that ass away from him.

An ass that Kenpachi knew was HIS!

The owner with the pretty ass had equally pretty eyes. Eyes that the Captain felt he knew some how.

Yes it was coming to him now-

There was an image-a memory of sorts flashing through his mind-

Big bright eyes and vibrant orange lashes which were so damn long they could almost be considered girly.

That expression-fierce and determined and yet-

More like a petulant pout and rounder cheeks-

Bit of a stubborn runt really.

Kenpachi frowned-feeling rather confused all of a sudden. Why was he thinking about some random brat?

He needed to hurry up and knock the two punks out so he could properly sort things out with his future wife. Find out why the face kept changing-find out-

The Captain shook his head. What the hell was this? Since when did he give a crap about things like random thoughts and familiar faces.

There was only one thing that mattered.

Only one thing that Kenpachi wanted.

No needed.

Yes needed to feel that ass in between his hands and around his cock!

Yes that was the only way he could make sense of anything-tie things together.

Enough playing it was time to get serious!

()()()

Instead of continuing to stand there and sulk Ichigo decided to just enjoy the 'battle' for what it was.

Well, to be more precise, he wanted to enjoy the Captain. The sunlight sank behind the wild-haired man, making the ropey veins in his forearms almost glow.

Ichigo never understood why Kaa-chan would go into a fit of squeals when Isshin's chest was exposed. He also didn't get why Karin would fall into a drunken stupor at the sight of her boyfriend's abs or what Yuzu found so fascinating about the human back. He didn't get Inoue's obsession with Renji's neck, and even though it was amusing, he didn't see _why_ Renji's nose bled if Orihime's thighs were exposed.

He never understood until now that is.

It was as if the Captain – the man – was created solely for him.

He knew it was a bit of an arrogant assumption, but why else would Fate draw them together?

Yes! It was coming to him now; the orange-haired male had indeed met the Captain all those years ago.

The battle-arena disappeared, and he let the memory carry him away.

_**()()**_

"_**Clinging to your mother won't save you, boy."**_

_**Ichigo tried to block out the voice and the figure in the water. He told himself that it was all in his head.**_

"_**I'm as real as every breath your mother takes, boy, I can assure you of that. Now, turn and face your fate!" The voice was commanding, masculine with a feminine air. **_

"_**Didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick on someone who was smaller than you?" A gruff voice chastised. **_

"_**You give the thing far too much credit, Ikkaku," the man said with a wave of his hand. "He doesn't have a brain."**_

"_**Yumichika, Ikkaku! Less yapping more and slashing."**_

"_**Captain!" They barked, and Ichigo felt that they were holding back a salute. **_

"_**Heh, so you're the bastard that's been giving all the people on this island trouble." A crazed grin crawled across the wild man's features. "Let's see what you're made of."**_

_**Ichigo could do nothing but stand there in frozen shock as the three men – a beast, a bird and a cue-ball – stood before the grotesque creature with their weapons drawn**_

_**The wild man, the leader of the trio, charged at the creature. Before Ichigo could blink, the jagged, cracked blade of the man's sword was thrust forward. It lopped off the creature's hand, a loud roar filling the air before the monster plummeted beneath the thrashing water.**_

_**He couldn't recall ever seeing anything like it. **_

"_**Get the brat and his mother out of here. I don't want to slice off any limbs by accident." The man commanded, beady gray-green eyes never leaving the creature.**_

_**The bird man – a peacock perhaps – was coming towards Ichigo now. **_

"_**Come, child. We'll get you to safety." His voice was calming.**_

_**Ichigo shook his head, not wanting to be separated from his mother for even a moment.**_

"_**Captain, the child refuses to follow me." The peacock – Yumichika was what the wild man had called him – almost whined.**_

"_**Just grab the brat by his collar like a new born pup. We don't have time to babysit."**_

"_**Where do you want us to take the kid, Captain?" The cue-ball – the "captain" had called him Ikkaku – asked the question.  
**_

_**The "captain" gave the men a look that clearly said 'You're a bunch of idiots'. "To the ship. The woman too."**_

"_**But, Captain, women aren't allowed on board."**_

_**The Captain snorted. "Since when do I give a damn about the rules? I'm not separating the brat from his security blanket. Now go."**_

_**But the orange-haired boy wasn't going to come quietly. He kicked Yumichika in the shin and bit Ikkaku's arm before charging towards the captain with tiny fists raised.**_

"_**I won't let you take Kaa-chan from me!" He snarled, brown eyes fierce.**_

_**Silence preluded boisterous laughter. Ichigo was angry – the beast Captain was mocking him.**_

_**Gray-green eyes narrowed as Ichigo stood his ground and glared up at the taller figure. **_

"_**You wanna survive brat?" The man asked.**_

_**Ichigo nodded. **_

_**The Captain grinned "Then get your ass over here and watch!"**_

_**The boy felt confused.**_

"_**You're of no use to me if you just sit there and cry. Watch and learn. This is a crash course in fighting!"**_

"_**SON OF A BITCH!"**_

_**The creature had returned with an angry roar, blackish-green goo oozing from out from every pore of its ugly body.**_

_**Part of Ichigo wished to cling to his mother once again, but another part felt strangely excited. He wanted to see how the fight would end.**_

()()()

**(Rukia and Risa)**

"So what you're saying is that the boy – Ichigo's soul is intertwined with the Captain's?" Rukia's tone was skeptical.

"Something like that. His daughter, Yachiru-chan, was the one to contact me. She said if I wanted to be taken seriously I should write a real story." Risa said, voice breezy.

"Huh. Imagine that." Rukia murmured.

"It's not so farfetched. I mean look at us."

"Us?" A thin brow rose.

"I know you know, Rukia." Risa's voice dropped a few octaves.

Rukia grinned. "Indeed I do. Pass me my under wear would you?"

"Why? You look so much better without it." The woman's turquoise eyes were dark, voice lustful and teasing.

Silver-blues glittered. "That may be so, but Byakuya-nii-sama would n-."

The other woman silenced her with a low chuckle. "Byakuya is currently with my cousin, Shuhei, at the moment," she smirked. "Trust me; your wardrobe is the furthest thing from his mind, Rukia."

"Meaning?" She had an idea, but she wanted to see if Risa would go into detail.

"I mean exactly what you think I mean." Risa offered with a look that clearly said she knew Rukia could imagine what the men were doing.

"Oh my. Well it looks like this is turning out to be an enjoyable night after all." The shorter female smiled, amused.

"You talk about it like it's over." 

"Well-." Rukia started to explain.

"I'm not going anywhere Rukia. 'Fraid you're stuck with me."

Rukia snorted. "You say that like it's a bad thing." She pulled the woman closer, drawing her in for a tender kiss.

_**()()**_

_**TO BE CONCLUDED IN FINALE PART 2**_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: ANE-CHAN AND SLY-SAMA DO NOT OWN BLEACH! IT BELONGS TO KUBO-SENSEI!

Greetings readers of Papa Ken-chan. Yes we realize it has been quite some time since this story was last updated/finished and we do apologize for the delay but rest assured this story will not remain incomplete. Truly it's lost some of its appeal to us because BonneNuit…one of FFN's best and memorable authors officially dropped off the face of the fanfiction planet…no word that she will ever show her face again.

A royal shame/disappointment but nevertheless Ane and SLY will strive forward because after all who the hell is happy with cliff hangers and incomplete projects? Not us. So that said you can expect to see the return/finale of Papa Ken-chan around Thanksgiving Weekend.

Thank you for your patience and support…until then

~A.M.K/SLY~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN BLEACH**_

_AU, OOC-ness, spelling, grammar, punctuation, flashbacks, run-ons pure and utter and sometimes illogical chaos, etc…KenpachixIchigo, other pairings, switching views, other side plots. Happy endings for most!_

_THANK YOU FOR READING! Additional notes found at bottom._

_()()_

_**PAPA KEN-CHAN**_

_**FINALE!**_

_**First half**_

_(Hiyori)_

If someone told Hiyori that taking the horses out for a real ride was going to turn into a disaster she probably would have thought twice before daring Hanataro to jump the bridge.

Nah that wasn't exactly true either, fact was fact Hiyori was a wild child who enjoyed taking risks-enjoying getting her hands dirty-her knees scraped.

Life was a hell of a lot more fulfilling when you didn't know if you'd live to see another day.

But as Hanataro continued to lay unconscious as he floated down the river, his perfect silky bangs partially shielding his pale face from view-the blonde couldn't help to but think her companion looked more than just a little knocked out.

She'd dared not to think he was dead but still...

_FLASHBACK_

_Meeting the horses started off well enough. Hiyori managed to hold her tongue and not comment on how oh so fucking awful the smell was and Hana-usagi started to lighten up a bit._

_Well as much as a guy like Hanataro could lighten up anyway. _

_He still insisted on calling her "Miss" even though Hiyori was quite positive they were the same age and it really wasn't necessary._

_Hanataro rolled up his sleeves and invited Hiyori to join him for a ride._

"_There are four horses in total Ako, Taro, Kubichi and Gouro. Ako and Taro are the two youngest ones and so it is not safe to ride them just yet, they aren't strong enough to support human weight but I think I'll let you ride Gouro. He isn't particularly fast or slow but I feel like you two will get along."_

_Hiyori eyed the brown horse with lazy red eyes and a magnificent mane of rose-blue colored hair. She didn't know much about horses so she simply shrugged and went up to pet him. "Gouro huh?"_

"_And I'll ride Kubichi, she's the horse I was telling you about earlier…the one that reminded me of you."_

_Hiyori looked over just in time to see Hanataro mount the other horse. Frankly she couldn't see the resemblance between Kubichi and herself. _

_Kubichi had a silvery white coat and heavy brows sort of diamond shaped in the middle and its mane looked almost horn-like. _

_Hiyori gnawed on the inside of her cheek, feeling quite pissed at the comparison. _

_She didn't have any fucking horns!_

_The blonde felt her inward anger simmer a bit and let her face soften when she noted how Hanataro handled his favorite horse-with absolute and utmost care._

_Now instead of being insulted Hiyori felt kind of flattered and cracked a grin before turning to climb on top of Gouro. _

_She leaned low to murmur in the horses' ear **"There's more to Hana-usagi then meets the eye isn't there?"**_

_The horse seemed to understand well enough or maybe it was just wishful thinking on Hiyori's part._

_Either way the blonde was beginning to enjoy her self._

"_We won't go very far just once around the courtyard and-_

"_That's boring," Hiyori cut Hanataro off as an idea quickly formed in her brain. _

"_Let's take the horses outside of here and you know head for the mountains or the riverside or something? You said you're the only one who ever pays any real attention to these guys so its not like you'll be missed."_

_When Hanataro dropped his head and slumped his shoulders in defeat/depression, Hiyori back-tracked a little-sheesh this guy was so sensitive- _

"_I don't mean it like you don't matter or nothin' I'm only sayin' you and the horses are-everyone's too busy with the party so no one will notice if you step away for a little while."_

"_Miss Hiyori please try to understand that I-_

_Eye roll. Oh for the love of-_

"_Live a little you're what 16-17 don't you wanna get out of here and explore?"_

_Hanataro didn't answer right away. The silly rabbit was probably weighing the pros and the cons-probably over thinking things-did not wish to upset the Captain and his daughter._

_Did not want to cause any trouble._

_Hiyori tapped her foot impatiently-it was one of her character flaws-she didn't like waiting around forever and a day for an answer. _

_She didn't like to be bored._

"_Well alright miss if it will make you smile then I will break the rules this one time."_

_Even though Hana-usagi sounded defeated and depressed there was a certain twinkle in his eye when he looked at her._

_Hiyori grinned and saddled up beside him, then gave him a slap on the back. _

"_That's the spirit! Let's ride!"_

()()

_The soft, steady thump of hooves on solid ground were the only thing to break the silence of the night. The wind whipped the fabric of Hiyori's dress, blond locks flowing out behind her as Gouro galloped ahead. _

_A pace or so behind her, Hanataro's slight pants of exertion were heard. Judging by the tight grip he held on the reins, Kubichi's speed wasn't what he was used to._

_"Pick up the pace, slow poke," she tossed over her shoulder, a bubble of laughter bursting from her throat as Gouro obeyed instead of Hanataro. "No, not you," she told the horse, leaning forward a bit to scratch behind its ear. "You," she said, eyes twinkling with delight as she looked back to her companion._

_"Yes, Miss," the boy said, nudging Kubichi up alongside Hiyori._

_Her hand reached out, fingers pulling one of Hanataro's hands free of the reins. She tipped her head back to watch the stars as the horses carried them further over the Zaraki estate, deep into the tree line behind the house. _

_This part of the grounds wasn't as well maintained, but the lush greenery was sprawling and just as elegant._

_Lilies, tulips and roses dotted the path, sometimes hidden in a tangle of tree roots or bushes. A small stream ran parallel to a thicket of trees, it's babbling water heard over the sound of hooves. _

_Eventually, the quartet found themselves in a clearing that was washed in pale silver moonlight, the stream visible at the edge of the grass. With one swift move, Hanataro dismounted and Hiyori slid off her saddle and into his arms_

()()

_"You're a lot stronger than you look," Hiyori teased playfully._

_"You're feather light Miss and so it is not a problem."_

_It was a bullshit. Hana-usagi was full of shit because Hiyori could tell he was having a bit of trouble-face drawn tight in concentration, the muscles in his back probably screaming with strain. _

_But it was sweet. The silly rabbit was sweet. Sweeter than any other Hiyori had ever known. _

_The blonde felt her face grow warm and didn't know how to handle this sudden..._

_"Alright that's enough! Put me down I'm not some helpless damsel I can walk on my own."_

_Hanataro did not comment but gently sent Hiyori down on her feet. Midnight bangs falling into his bright eyes as he bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry if I displeased you Miss."_

_"It's fine. It's fine no big deal. Why don't you stop looking so glum and act like a real gentleman and lend me your cloak? I'm freezing my ass off out here!"_

_Not entirely true but Hiyori didn't know how else to bring Hanataro closer without coming off sounding like one of those helpless defenseless chicks, tripping on her twinkle toes and ugh!_

_Hanataro quickly rushed to her side (not that he had to travel very far) and wrapped his cloak around Hiyori's shoulders. "Is that better Miss?"_

_Hiyori felt her face grow even warmer and turned away-not wishing for her companion to see. "Yeah its fine," she half mumbled, "Look uh why don't we walk around for a bit? I'm sure the horses could use a break." _

_It was a casual suggestion-a distraction really._

_"Very well Miss I will tie up the horses and we will walk."_

_()()_

_But even something as casual as taking a stroll out in the moonlight proved to be too much for Hiyori. _

_Even though Hanataro had tried his best not to be too obvious about it he couldn't stop glancing over at her and Hiyori had foolishly reached for his hand-foolishly pulled the silly rabbit closer. Breathed in Hana-usagi's scent of stable musk and..._

_**'What the hell am I doing?'**_

_Hiyori mentally cursed and jerked her hand away._

_Hanataro looked at her with alarm. "Is something wrong Miss. Your face is rather flushed and-_

_He reached his hand out and part of Hiyori really wanted to welcome the touch but-no she couldn't. _

_It was wrong. Everything about this was wrong! _

_What kind of future could she have with a lonely stable boy anyway?_

_It was just the moonlight and the nightingales and the pretty stream that was getting to her-fogging up Hiyori's brain. _

_Yeah that was it. Nothing more._

_Or so the blonde tried to tell herself._

_The damn blush refused to hurry up and die and her heart was thumping loudly._

_Hiyori couldn't handle this. It wasn't her. She wasn't some fair maiden in some cheesy romance novel-she would never trip over her heels-she would never-_

_Hiyori threw a cheeky grin over her shoulder "Come on let's race towards the bridge!"_

_()()_

Hiyori cursed. And the horses weren't much help either with their pitiful neighing and whatever.

Looking at her expectantly, the duo was counting on her to save their sweet horse taming master Hanataro.

Hiyori dropped out of school after freshman year because she found it boring and she had never officially completed her lifeguard training but no one else was around and she didn't know the area well enough to find her way back to the estate.

Plus she didn't want to ruin everyone's good time.

So the blonde removed her dress and Yachiru's borrowed heels and dived into the water.

Thankfully the river wasn't particularly rapid this evening.

_()()_

_(Ichigo)_

_Resume flashback_

_Kenpachi VS Grand Fisher_

_**The battle ensued…**_

_**Ichigo's big eyes grew wider as he continued to stand there and gape at the scene.**_

_**The peacock had only gotten it half right, the freakish monster apparently had more than a few tricks up its multiple sleeves. **_

_**When it couldn't attack its prey from the front it slithered towards the back of the boat. **_

_**Shape shifting once more, this time taking on the appearance of some sort of hideous combination of a serpent and a squid-it released another angry roar before charging towards its prey.**_

_**Acidic like fluid sprayed out of the creatures mouth and burned a few holes into the boat as well as the captain's clothes-**_

"_**Not even close, come at me like you really mean it!"**_

_**The man remained fearless, grinning and laughing like a complete maniac. **_

_**He stood on the very edge of the boat (remarkably balanced) with his jagged edged blade firmly grasped in his raw callused hand and taunted the beast in the water when it tried and failed tremendously at even landing a direct hit on its intended target.**_

_**The creature, apparently quite fed up with being bested by the captain set its sights on a different target-**_

_**()**_

_**Ichigo almost forgot to breathe when the creature aimed to attack him.**_

_**But before the boy could even utter out a scream the brave captain was there acting as a shield-wide grin splitting across his grainy chapped lips, voice gruff, "Last chance kid you can either run or-**_

_**Ichigo flinched because even though the man had saved him-was saving him the captain was practically a beast in his own right and even though he looked really cool with his big sword and all he also looked a bit demonic and unstable and-**_

_**Ichigo's lips trembled but he stood his ground "I-I'm not running away!"**_

_**He couldn't run. He promised he would watch over his Kaa-chan-protect his Kaa-chan so he could not run. EVER.**_

_**Not that Ichigo would be foolish enough to try and challenge the monster on his own but he didn't want this big captain guy to think he was a coward either. **_

_**Orange brows set into a sharp narrow line, brown eyes burning with conviction as he crossed his arms over his, little puffed out chest "I'll never run away!"**_

_**The captain roared with laughter "Suit yourself brat but don't come cryin' to me if you get a finger or two lopped off."**_

_**Even with his back turned, Ichigo could tell the man was only half serious-because frightening appearance and brash nature aside, this man was…**_

'_**A hero'**_

_**The captain continued being the perfect shield-blocking Ichigo's small frame from devil out on the sea with his body. **_

_**The man did not even release a single grunt of pain even when the demon finally managed to pierce his side…**_

_**On the contrary…**_

"_**HEH, BASTARD! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!"**_

_**()()**_

Someone was poking Ichigo. Someone was bringing the berry back to reality once more.

Ichigo still had the scarf that Nnoitra had given him grasped in his hand. A girl he did not recognize was hovering over him.

A teenaged girl with a cherubic looking face, rose-petal pink eyes and mismatched shoes was hovering over him.

Apparently this girl wanted something from him.

Who was she? Where had she come from? And how did he wind back up on the floor?

"Ichiii you shouldn't be daydreaming when your friends are in trouble. Better hurry up and snap out of it or otherwise Papa Ken-chan is gonna make the big kitty and the mantis say night, night. And Yachiru can't let that happen because well then there won't be any one to give you away on your wedding day."

Er what?

Ichigo didn't want to be rude but who was this girl-she called the captain Papa so did that mean she was the man's daughter-not that appearances meant everything but the teen didn't look at all like captain and-

"Ichiii," she started shaking him when he did not move or respond fast enough for her liking "Are you listening to Yachiru?"

Ichigo shifted his attention to the "fight" and weighed the pros and cons of getting involved.

He didn't fancy putting himself right in the middle of a brawl but if he didn't do _something_ the Captain might just bleed Grimmjow and Nnoitra dry and that was something the berry never wished to see.

Even though his camp cero companions had done a bang up job of making him feel like nothing more than a human sperm bank Ichigo could never officially bring himself to hating the duo.

So he went willingly when the pink-haired teen offered her hand and helped him stand.

With all the weird things that had occurred Ichigo hadn't even caught the sprites name even though chances were the young girl had probably given it to him.

He was terrible with names though.

The concept was still kind of difficult to wrap around his brain.

Many things the Captain might be but parental wasn't one of them.

Couldn't be the girls' father-nah most likely she'd been adopted? And there was nothing wrong with that.

"Yachiru knew it from the very moment Ichiiii set foot in the hall-you're exactly Papa Ken-chan's type."

Ichigo felt his face grow a little warm. Not sure how to respond.

This girl couldn't possibly be any older than 14 years old and yet...apparently she knew of her "father's" preferences?

"Why are you still standing around Ichiii-?

()()

(Kenpachi)

Kenpachi did not want to disappoint Yachiru. It was for this reason and only this reason that he didn't just abandon his blade and drag his would be berry bride upstairs and into his bedroom.

Speaking of blade-the former captain mentally noted that the two punks currently challenging him seemed to hold an almost unnatural amount of interest in the gleaming metal he held in his hands.

Kenpachi (despite what his rough and wild appearance might suggest) was not a Neanderthal. First black then electric blues flicking to his blade-the twin grins and not so subtle hand signals-

Kenpachi narrowed his own beady eyes at the pair. What were these guys up to? What was it they were really aiming for?

()()

(Nnoitra)

Luck was on his side. Well sort of. Here they had gone through all the trouble of sending Nel to snatch the blade from its fancy mantle only for Nnoitra to discover that the captain carried the blade on him the entire time.

Switch of plans…

Now all they needed was a diversion.

The beast was a lot smarter than Nnoitra had originally given the man credit for and he highly doubted the guy would just hand it over.

So…

In order to pull the new plan off without a hitch and get both his ticket to paradise and rekindle the connection with his Ichi-pet, Nnoitra realized he might have to play a little dirty.

Grimm would no doubt bitch up a storm-being caught unaware and all but the bastard puss would also thank him for it later.

Sick of swinging around a dull hunk of metal, Nnoitra abandoned his burrowed weapon and decided to get his message a cross with a power punch to the face.

Grimmjow's face to be exact.

()()

(Grimmjow)

Even Nnoitra's _light_ punches tended to hurt like a son of a bitch and often more than not resulted in bruises so nasty-sometimes it took weeks to heal.

Not that Grimmjow would ever admit it out loud. His pride triumphed over anything and everything else.

He spat blood, released an angry snarl and charged.

()()

(Ichigo)

"I-

"No time for chit chat now you gotta go finish the battle."

Battle. Right. The battle. A part of Ichigo felt like rolling his eyes.

This was by far the strangest ball he had ever attended-not that the berry had attended many balls.

Okay so he had had never attended a ball until tonight but-

"It's just mock fighting right? I mean even though the blades are real no one actually has to fight to the death do they?"

Yachiru grinned. "That all depends on Papa Ken-chan's mood," she gave Ichigo a not so light shove "Go see for yourself!"

And with that Ichigo felt himself being shoved right into the middle of a brawl.

He was not at all surprised to see that what had started out as a 2 on 1 had quickly turned into an every man for himself type of deal.

Even when they claimed otherwise, Grimmjow and Nnoitra had never really learned the concept of cooperation and team-work.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

()()

(RETSU)

Retsu felt a little bit like a teenager as Shinji pulled up to the front of her house and shut the engine off.

Where the night went from here on was up to her.

Should she tell the handsome blond goodnight and return to her lonely but cozy little house, slip on her favorite night gown curl up with her favorite feline companion Suki-Su-Zu and fall asleep to the sounds of Beethoven and think nothing more of the dashing blond with sparkling hazel eyes?

Or should she invite Shinji inside and let the man continue whisking her away to paradise?

Decisions, decisions. Truthfully Retsu grew tiered of making all the decisions. Part of the reason she had quickly warmed up to Shinji was because the man was confident but not cocky, slick but not swarmy and overall like a breath of fresh summer air.

If she passed up the chance of starting something potentially this good would she live to regret it?

The future was unpredictable and nothing was ever set in stone. If Retsu didn't play it smart things could turn real ugly real fast.

A soft hand caressed her lightly powdered think, "You're thinking too much."

()()

(Ichigo)

Refusing to get swept up in a time better off forgotten for a second time that evening, Ichigo shifted his focus to the captain.

If the man held some sort of romantic interest in him like the pink haired pixie had claimed then maybe instead of continuing some pointless fight he should approach Kenpachi in a different way.

Ichigo had never mastered the art of seduction or flirting but he wasn't entirely clueless. All he had to do was draw Kenpachi's attention and reel the man in.

There wasn't a whole lot of talent when it came to stripping was there?

Ichigo hoped his friends would never bring this moment up. Hoped and prayed this night wouldn't wind up on the news or in the papers.

()()

(Nel)

Nel wanted to tell Tatsuki the truth about the real reason she had come to the ball but she couldn't afford to get distracted. Well more distracted then she already had that is.

Nel was still waiting for the perfect moment to slip away again. After all her brothers were still counting on her to retrieve the blade.

But she stuck out like a sore thumb with her bright hair. Plus what if the captain grew fed up with his little game and wound up hitting Grimm or Nnoi-nii or both in a vital organ or something?

Nel patched up her brothers quite often (especially during their teen years) but there was a big difference between minor flesh wounds and life long altering gaping holes.

Not that her brothers were weak or couldn't handle themselves for they could but Nel was human and it was a natural human reaction to worry.

And worry the sea-green-haired girl did. Worried so much she was gnawing her painted nails down to the quick.

The crowd let out a series of excited gasps when the berry head named "Ichi" regained consciousness and stood up.

Nel had never been very good at deciphering one expression from another but the berry appeared to be smiling as he exchanged words with the pink-haired pixie.

It was a nice smile. A familiar smile. A smile she had seen before. Although she was drawing a blank as to where she had seen it.

Nel didn't know many details because Nnoitra and Grimmjow only told her what they felt was necessary to tell her but she knew the duo shared a past with the orange berry.

Knew that Ichi had left some sort of lasting impression on her brothers.

How did she know this?

Because her brothers had never wasted their time on anything or anyone that hadn't caught they're interest and they certainly wouldn't start doing so tonight at all ball of all places.

()

Then again…hazel eyes widened… who in their right mind would say no to a free strip show?

()()

Tatsuki couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Although Ichigo had proved to be unpredictable from time to time she never would have imagined that there would come a day/night when her child hood friend would use his body like a weapon.

Stripping. Her berry friend was stripping in the middle of the arena?

What had possessed or prompted Ichigo to behave in such a way?

Tatsuki couldn't be one hundred percent sure but she was betting it had something to do with the 3 wannabe gladiators down below.

Ichigo was a real looker. Everyone thought so. Everyone knew so.

But Tatsuki had known the guy almost her entire life and unless it was absolutely necessary her berry friend did not like drawing attention to him self.

So he must have a reason.

A raised brow.

Or a couple of reasons?

Tatsuki was perfectly comfortable in her own skin-perfectly content with her lifestyle choices but just because she had a healthy appetite for her members of her own sex didn't mean she couldn't appreciate horny and hot-blooded driven males roughing one another up?

Each man was attractive in his own unique way.

Frankly Tatsuki couldn't blame Ichigo if he felt torn. Wasn't exactly an easy choice to make now was it?

Still…

She was placing her final bets on the captain with the crazed grin. Tatsuki couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Couldn't explain what it was but she sensed something when she looked at the captain. Watched as the man locked eyes with Ichigo.

Heck long before the berry had begun his little strip show the captain's gaze always sought Ichigo out-always seemed to find him.

Of course with Ichigo being as naïve as he tended to be, he probably hadn't even noticed until the captain was practically on top of him.

Tatsuki's attention shifted at the small restrained squeaking sound coming from the girl sitting next to her.

She looked over to catch Nel gnawing on her nails-her big eyes spinning wildly. The sea-green haired girl seemed to be nervous about something.

Whether it was from the amount of blood being shed-naked skin being shown or something else Tatsuki did not know.

"Nel, what's wrong?"

Nel shook her head but didn't answer.

()()

(Kenpachi)

It was a nice sight. A very nice sight actually. Kenpachi could appreciate a little strip show just as well as the next but really It wasn't necessary. The orange head with the perfect ass had already won him over so there wasn't really any point for…

Unless?

Beady eyes narrowed-could it be the orange head had an ulterior motive?

The earlier exchange between the youth and the two punks hadn't been lost on him-seemed the three knew each other.

Hmm yes and now that Kenpachi was letting the lust slip away from his brain the former captain was beginning to rethink a few things-chose to hone in on the moment when the berry had clashed "swords" with him.

What was that look that had flashed over that peach tinted face? Something like recognition?

Could it be that Kenpachi's bride to be had only pretended to get lost in his battle worn face while he mentally tried to construct away to get his much smaller hands on his prized blade?

If this was the case then Kenpachi might have to take the orange head over his knee and pummel ass black and blue and red before any real fun could start.

()()

(Ichigo)

A true WTF moment if there ever was one.

Nothing ever quite went as planned. Then again that was bound to happen when one such as Ichigo did things on a whim.

One minute he was putting on a good show for all in attendance and the next thing he knew the wild-haired captain had flipped him upside down, tossed him over his meaty shoulder as though Ichigo had weighed nothing at all and dragged the berry out of the "arena" into the mansion and up several flights of stairs.

It all happened so quickly Ichigo didn't even get the chance to scream or protest-not that he would have-

Mind already made up. He wanted this man. Wanted the man probably more than the captain even realized. Now if he could just learn the captain's name it would make this moment even better.

He studied the beasts' face again trying to remember…it wasn't an easy task what with the blood rushing to his head and all.

()()()

_**flashback**_

_**The monster in the water had taken its last pathetic breath. Crimson flows down the Captains body but the grin never leaves the man's face. It is at this moment when Ichigo decides something…**_

'_**Nothing can hurt this beast of a man. No blade or stinger or pincher is sharp enough to hurt this man. The captain is invisible.'**_

_**For the first time in what feels like days (even though its only been many long hours Ichigo feels a grin pull at his own lips. **_

_**He can't wait to get home and tell Yuzu and Karin all about the badass Captain he encountered during his outing with Kaa-chan-can't wait to tell his two younger sisters about-**_

_**A shadow is falling over him-a large shadow-no not falling over him but falling…**_

()

_**Unnatural strength and speed. **_

_**Burst of adrenaline running through his veins. **_

_**One never quite knows just what they are capable of until they are tested/challenged/put the test-it happens with out warning-so quick and sure fire-one moment he feels completely helpless-useless and the next…**_

_**The next moment young Ichigo is doing something a boy his age shouldn't be able to do-he is catching the captain when he falls-doesn't know what prompted him to do so-isn't even sure when the man started swaying. **_

_**It's one of those things that shouldn't exist outside of fantasy-one of the moments that one hears about but never imagines it could happen to him. **_

_**Ichigo couldn't explain it if he tried. To him his body moved on its own. At least that's what it felt like-seemed like.**_

_**There is a loud commotion-hurried footsteps-yelling-men-large group of men dressed in black and navy blue uniforms running-racing towards the boy and the captain…**_

_**Everything starts to blur…**_

_**Ichigo feels like he is in a daze or gone into shock of some sort. What started out as such a nice outing with his Kaa-chan has suddenly turned into-**_

"_**Come child, you've been through enough for one day, I think its time for you to rest."**_

_**Ichigo nods not completely registering the words. There is no protest slipping past his lips this time as the "peacock" picks him up and proceeds to carry him aboard the Captain's ship.**_

_**The Captain himself is unconscious at the moment. It takes 30 men to lift his massive body.**_

_**Ichigo searches around for his Kaa-chan, mentally berating himself for not searching for the woman sooner-scolding and inwardly hating himself for getting distracted and forgetting (just for a split second) about the most important person in his young life.**_

_**He spots his mother up ahead -her eyes still shut out to the world but her skin has returned to its normal color-the "cueball" is careful as he carries her-as though she is precious cargo or really expensive rum.**_

_**Once again Ichigo is both in awe and relieved. His Kaa-chan is going to be just fine. He's going to be fine …well after a decent nap that is.**_

()()

_**Ichigo wakes the next morning and finds himself in a bed that is not his own. The sheets are itchy, his feet bare and he's wearing pajamas that are two sizes two big for him,**_

_**It takes a moment for the events of yesterday to sink in-another moment for the young boy to conclude that he is on a ship.**_

_**There is the sound of voices and light coming from just outside the door.**_

_**Curious like any other boy his age, Ichigo jumps out of the bed and goes to investigate.**_

_**()()**_

"_**You're very lucky. Another inch and you would be dead right now."**_

"_**Woman you're talking to a man of the sea. I've seen and fought hell of a lot worse than that." A snort "You don't think this eye patch is just for kicks do ya?"**_

_**The woman narrowed her eyes at the captain and pulled the bandages more tightly across the man's chest. "My name is Masaki, not woman and you will do well to remember it, Captain Zaraki!"**_

_**The Captain patted Masaki on the head as though she were a small pup. "Ease up woman, the sun isn't even at high peak yet."**_

_**Ichigo blinked not really knowing what to make of the scene. Well aside from the obvious fact that his mother was tending to the wild haired man's injuries and the captain seemed to be amused by something. **_

"_**What are you doing cowering over there by the door kid? Get over here and hug your mother, put some of her worries to rest."**_

_**Ichigo gulped and then stepped further into the cabin doing his best not to look at the beast of a captain.**_

"_**It's alright Ichigo. Come on."**_

_**Not needing to be told twice, Ichigo raced into Masaki's arms and hugged her tightly. "Are you really okay, Kaa-chan."**_

_**Fingers smoothed over his unruly orange locks and a sigh reached his ears, "Oh, Ichigo, my Ichigo."**_

_**The captain cleared his throat and Ichigo dared to look over. The man rubbed the back of his neck "I guess I should give you a moment with the kid or something."**_

_**Masaki didn't let go of her hold on Ichigo as she turned to answer the captain "Don't be absurd! I'm not letting you go anywhere in your condition. Now lie back down."**_

_**The captain laughed but ignored Masaki's words and reached for his blade "Call me Kenpachi, woman. Kenpachi."**_

_**Masaki let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine then, Kenpachi-san please lie back down until I've finished dressing your wounds."**_

_**Ichigo tried the name out on his tongue and although the boy couldn't understand why, he kind of liked the way it sounded.**_

"_**Ken-pa-chi."**_

_**More boisterous laughter followed. "That's right kid and don't you forget it either." **_

_**The Captain started for the door but Masaki stopped him (If only for a moment or two as she said, "I thought I told you to lie down."**_

_**Kenpachi rolled his shoulders and a look Ichigo didn't quite recognize crossed over the man's features "Listen woman if I stay here much longer my men are gonna think I've gone back on the code and ravished you in your slumber or something, can't have that."**_

_**Masaki looked positively scandalized and then glared fiercely at the captain and hissed, "How dare you!"**_

_**The captain let out a grunt and swept his beady eyes over the woman's curvaceous frame, "Don't get your panties in a twist I'd sooner dry hump whale then you."**_

"_**YOU-YOU BASTARD!"**_

_**The captain let out another grunt "Heh, you don't know the half of it woman, you don't know the half of it."**_

_**Ichigo looked back and forth between his mother and the captain feeling more confused then ever. "Kaa-chan what's going on? Why is he upsetting you?"**_

_**Not talking her eyes off the obnoxious beast Masaki hushed Ichigo,"Shhh Ichigo! Forget what you've heard just now. We'll be off this ship and home in no time."**_

_**Ichigo frowned. It wasn't like his Kaa-chan to ignore his questions. Well if she wasn't going to tell him what was happening maybe his savior would.**_

_**The Captain's hand was on the door knob as the boy asked the question "What did you do to my Kaa-chan?"**_

_**Kenpachi's natural grunting rasp took on a slightly darker edge as he ground out "I didn't do anything to your ma kid, just making conversation. It's nothing you should worry your head about." And with these parting words the captain walked out the door.**_

_**Ichigo's frown deepened and he turned back to his mother and noted that Masaki was muttering something under her breath. It was strange behavior. And a little alarming.**_

"_**Kaa-chan are you sure you're alright?"**_

_**Masaki let out another sigh and pulled Ichigo closer "I'm perfectly fine now that I have you back in my arms, Ichigo."**_

_**Orange brows furrowed. Ichigo felt like he missed something. Just how long had he been napping anyway?**_

()()

_**END FLASHBACK**_

A guttural growl brought Ichigo back to the present.

()()

**Bottom Notes…the ending is split and why? Ane-chan is no longer able to take part in this project and so SLY will be flying solo from here on out…apologies in advance if the ending is sub…par.**

**See you this THANKSGIVING weekend!**

**~SLY~**


	8. Chapter 8

Yes I know I promised the second part of the finale this week and I was very close to completing my goal with 16 pages on word but there's a little bit more I have in store in order to wrap things up so I ask for your patience for just a few more days. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING

~SLY~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: BELONG TO ME, NO BLEACH DOES NOT!

A/N So here we go at long last…zee end…thank you for joining me on this project…its had its share of ups and downs but in the end I feel it was worth it.

AU, Spelling, Grammar, Punctuation, OOC-ness, plot-holea, randomness, run-ons, switching views, flashbacks, …mmm brief bits of bare skin, etc.

_PAPA KEN-CHAN_

**FINALE SECOND PART**

**()()**

(Yumichika and Ikkaku)

_Yumichika fully intended to enjoy the night festivities until Ikkaku pulled him to the side and announced, "I think we have a bit of a problem."_

_Yumichika quirked a feathered brow, prompting his love to elaborate on what exactly he meant by "problem"_

"_I just received word from security that a couple of thieves snuck into the mansion."_

_Yumichika failed to understand why Ikkaku was concerning himself with such things. _

_Even with out the lame brained security the captain had set up/installed every alarm known to man (both legal and illegal) through out every room in the mansion so there was no way some petty thieves could get very far._

_Unless the thieves weren't petty at all but expert criminals. Still Yumichika wasn't worried and he didn't think his cue-ball headed lover should be either._

"_If thieves are indeed inside the mansion security will find them-it is what they were hired to do after-_

_Ikkaku held up his hand effectively shutting Yumichika off mid-sentence/lecture as he received another call. His pencil shaped brows scrunched together and his face paled and he turned to deliver more news _

"_Apparently there was more than one attempt made this evening. According to Starrk someone managed to slip into the room where all the weapons are kept and deactivated the silent alarm-system. He suspects it was a young woman but the thief was wearing a hood and kept their head bowed the entire time so he could not say for sure."_

_A young woman? How very peculiar and perhaps a bit troubling?_

_It was a bit of a stretch but perhaps the young woman had posed, as one of the potential brides-it was the perfect cover really._

_But didn't make a whole lot a sense. After all what could a young woman want with a bunch of sharp objects-most of which were ridiculously heavy to carry? Maybe she was in search of one particular item rather than the entire collection? _

_Yumichika mentally cursed. One item indeed. _

'_I should have known a day like this would come. I told the captain to get rid of it-told him it would only bring about trouble and now-_

"_What are you thinking Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked, "You know I never mastered the art of reading your mind like you can with mine, you have to tell me what's going through your head."_

_Damn. Damn. Damn. _

"_Never mind Ikkaku. You know I have the tendency of letting my mind shift into hyper drive from time to time."_

_Ikkaku did not look entirely convinced but decided to let it drop for the moment and get back to the obvious question "What should we do? Should we alert the captain?"_

"_No there is no need to alert Kenpachi or Yachiru-chan just yet. We will do nothing but stand back and observe for now."_

"_Observe?" Ikkaku didn't seem too happy about that. _

_He wanted in on the action. _

_Yumichika held back a smile. _

_Of course he wouldn't expect anything less out of his lover. And deep down he too shared the same feeling as Ikkaku._

_Even after all the time that passed-all the years that they been away from the battles on the high seas-the desire to fight-to defend what was theirs or important to them-the desire to win never quite died out. It was ingrained-second nature really._

_If the captain knew he would be at the front of the line blowing through each door if necessary-but no Yumichika was not going to tell Kenpachi._

_Had a feeling if he dared to interrupt the beast whilst in the midst of wooing 'the orange head with the perfect ass' –Kenpachi's words not Yumichika's own-it would mean the death of his beloved purple parasol. So no they would not alert the captain._

_Nor would they tell Yachiru-chan. It just wouldn't be right to ruin the young girls' night of fun with such news. _

"_If there are in fact thieves lurking around the shadows of the mansion we will confront them ourselves. Tell Starrk and Lilinette to remain at their stations and that we will only call upon them if there is a reason to do so."_

_Ikkaku's expression was a full on grin now. "Deal," His voice was filled with utmost excitement "So should we split up so we can cover more ground or-?"_

_Yumichika resisted the urge to roll his eyes sky ward-while he did indeed love Ikkaku-would follow the other man to the ends of the earth and beyond-at times it was almost embarrassing-like being mated to a hyperactive child or something._

"_I will take the top floors and leave you to search the bottom floors. We'll meet back up here when the clock strikes 8."_

**()()**

**(Ichigo)**

A guttural growl brought Ichigo back to the present.

"You wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

Ichigo furrowed his orange brows in confusion trying to understand what the captain meant by his question.

Trying to understand why Kenpachi suddenly seemed so angry and irritated with him.

Why the hell the man felt the need to dump him rather unceremoniously on to the floor in one of the many guestrooms inside the mansion.

At least Ichigo assumed it was a guest room based on the plush carpeting.

He highly doubted a man like Kenpachi would willingly surround himself with colors like eggplant, coral and lavender.

Not to mention the lacy white curtains, beaded lamps, fairy lights, vanity couch and princess mattress.

Unless there was something the man wished to tell him?

Ichigo knitted his brows more tightly together-had he missed something in between his little trips down memory lane or-?

"You wanna tell me what you're doing here, Ichigo?"

Same question only this time Kenpachi had chosen to use his name.

Ichigo pulled himself up from off the floor, studied the man for a moment and then smiled at him, "You remember me."

It was…well not relief exactly but comforting to know that the captain from long ago had not forgotten him.

Ichigo really wasn't in the mood to go through a long tiresome explanation about how he'd been trying to remember Kenpachi all throughout the night-of how he'd been trying to pull all the pieces together until things finally clicked into place.

Kenpachi was not grinning as he continued to stand there looming over Ichigo with his arms crossed over his burly chest.

The captain's response came out as more of an angry grunt than an actual sentence. "I remember enough, stop avoiding the question Ichigo. What are you doing here? What is it you're after?"

The smile slipped from Ichigo's face,

Why the hell was Kenpachi acting like such a grump when he should be groping his ass and kissing him behind his earlobe right about now?

And what the hell did the man mean with his question.

Ichigo didn't understand the first time-he didn't understand the second times and the third time hadn't made any damn difference.

Ichigo wasn't after anything. Hell he wouldn't have even come to this ball or courting ceremony or whatever the hell it really was if his friends hadn't drugged and dragged him against his will.

"I'm not after anything Kenpachi," he allowed a slight smirk to pull at his peach tinted lips, "Except for maybe your attention."

Beady deep hazel brown eyes, that Ichigo had mistaken for a pair of deep endless pools of black all those years ago and earlier that same evening, narrowed sharply "Don't play coy Ichgo. You sucked at it as a whiny kid and you still suck at it now."

WTF?

Ichigo's top lip curled at the comment, the small veins in his forearms twitched as he released a growl that would have surely made his former camp Cero companion purr in approval, had he been around to hear it, "What the hell are you talking about Kenpachi?"

Really nice going-ruin his good mood and all just like that.

"I'm not playing coy. I'm not playing at all."

"Don't give me that bullshit!"

Ichigo flinched for a moment thinking Kenpachi's angry fist was actually going to be aimed at his face, the man's nostrils flared like an angry bull as he continued on with his false and unfair accusations "You were practically salivating at the mouth earlier-couldn't take your eyes off of it!"

Erm _it?_

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up at the comment. By_ it_ Kenpachi couldn't have been talking about-he had tried to keep his gaze firmly fixed on the man's face-willed himself not to let it roam or dip but okay so there was that one moment where he slipped and-oh but come on!

He was human he could hardly be blamed for drinking in the sight of such a delicious man could he?

Kenpachi couldn't really be holding the ogling against him could he? Maybe he was. Maybe the captain didn't appreciate being looked at like a _thing._

A thing…hmm Ichigo might use many words to describe Kenpachi but using the word thing would not be one of them.

Still…the whole thing seemed ridiculous to the orange berry-everyone one both male and female alike ogled him a plenty so why couldn't he do the same in return?

How was that a bad thing? It wasn't …far from it in fact.

Ichigo awarded himself another moment to appreciate the man in front of him and felt his cheeks heat even more.

Okay so perhaps the years had turned him into a not so closet pervert. Whatever. He never claimed to be perfect. Kenpachi couldn't really hold it against him.

He studied the man's face again. Trying to find the answer or explanation to something. He was missing something. Failing to understand what ever it was that had riled the man up.

Argggh this was so damn frustrating. Couldn't Kenpachi just except this night-this reunion of theirs as fate or something and leave it at that?

"It doesn't matter does it? The point is I'm here now and you clearly want this-we both clearly want this so- rather than finishing his speech Ichigo let his hands do the rest of the talking.

Sometimes actions simply spoke louder than words, isn't that what Tatsuki was always telling him?

Even though Kenpachi was grunting and grumbling he wasn't exactly protesting when Ichigo stepped forward to close the space between them and touch his face.

Considered it a good sign when the man didn't threaten to bite or maim him as Ichigo took time with his exploring-first brushing his fingers and then his hands over every sharp angle, jagged line, raised scar or imperfection on the captain's face.

Ichigo supposed his fascination with Kenpachi's scars might be considered strange or unusual but he didn't care because he'd spent his whole life being strange and unusual and wasn't going to stop now.

But the berry was doing this for more than just satisfying his curiosity he wanted to put whatever doubts Kenpachi might have to rest-wanted to assure the man that he didn't have a hidden agenda-that he wasn't playing games or whatever.

Wanted to show the "beast" that what happened in the past didn't matter, what occurred an hour ago didn't matter, what transpired in the past 15 minutes didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered was here and now and in the future.

And there would be a future with Kenpachi. Ichigo couldn't explain how he knew it he just did.

He ignored the slight uncomfortable strain in his neck as he looked Kenpachi dead in the eyes and declared, "I've never thought of you as just a thing or an _it_ Kenpachi."

Gods he loved saying the man's name-didn't think he'd ever get enough of it.

The rough skin where the man's brows should have been creased tightly together as though Kenpachi was considering Ichigo's words and gestures.

A moment of silence passed and then familiar deep guttural laughter reach Ichigo's ears, "Are you some kind of idiot, Ichigo?"

The frown/glare returned and Ichigo retracted his hand.

What the hell was Kenpachi still insulting him for?

What did he do to deserve this?

The laughter continued and for a moment-a good couple of moments actually Ichigo considered punching the man but his ire was quickly defused when Kenpachi pulled him into a bone- crushing embrace and grunted,

"Never mind, never mind clearly we both jumped to the wrong assumptions-those two idiots you were with earlier I thought they-," the man trailed off, his dark eyes narrowed and before Ichigo could ask 'what the hell was Kenpachi grunting about now', the captain was brushing his grainy lips against his ear, "We'll figure everything out after we fuck."

Umm okay?

()()

(Inoue, Renji, and Co)

"Not that it matters or anything at this point but does anyone know what happened to Ichigo?"

Orihime didn't want to come off as rude or unnecessarily bitchy but some times she had to ask herself why she willingly dated someone so incredibly thick headed as her redheaded boyfriend?

Not that it was entirely Renji-kun's fault since it was she who was responsible for distracting him the entire night.

Renji-kun might be a crap-tacular dancer but he more than made up for his two left feet with his other talents-he was especially talented with his mouth. Orihime never got enough of her boyfriends kisses-loved that Renji-kun's left her lips bruised and love bitten. "I think Kurosaki-kun was chosen."

_A year ago the news would have crushed her for Inoue Orihime couldn't stand the idea of Kurosaki-kun, her first long time love, giving his heart away to anyone but her._

_She had been holding on to the hope/dream/wish that one day her one-sided attraction (borderline obsession) to the orange berry would be reciprocated. _

_But that all changed-came to a crashing halt really when she caught Kurosaki-kun quite literally with his pants down around his perfect ankles (it really wasn't far that a guy could have such perfect ankles when she had to practically kill herself at the gym every day)-her next door neighbor's forest green head buried between the orange head's equally perfect thighs. _

_Orihime had inwardly cursed herself for not making the connection sooner, allowed herself a good sob or two or three and then dialed the first number in her contact list. _

_Renji-kun had been chasing her for some time-convinced that she would give into his charm one day-she was sad-lonely-heart broken, he had been there and well… the rest was history._

"Chosen?" Renji raised a tattooed brow only half listening, he'd been momentarily distracted by the dark stain right in between Hime's massive cleavage (_earlier in the night Keigo had sloshed spiked punch on her blouse and at the time Renji felt like clocking the perverted fool upside his head) _but now Renji might just have to praise the brunet for his genius since after all any opportunity to see his princess wet was something to celebrate.

Not that he'd voice it out loud. Simply licking his lips and pulling his girlfriend a little bit closer would do.

Someone cleared his throat (probably Ishida-guy was such as spaz at times!) Renji looked away from Hime's chest and looked up to find, yep Ishida looking all high and pompous in his spiffy all white suit and designer spectacles

"Is it really so hard for you to focus for 2 minutes Abarai? I mean honestly."

Renji grumbled something under his breath. Ishida needed to learn to lighten up seriously! Bastard was too high strung-his insistence to act like a total ponce from the 16th century got on Renji's last nerve.

Hell would probably freeze over before Ishida learned to properly appreciate the fine treasures of the female body.

"Chosen for what?"

Ishida released an exasperated sigh and flicked a stray bang out of his eyes as he answered, "Chosen to be the captain's bride of course! Don't you pay attention to anything Abarai?"

()()

(Yumichika and Ikkaku)

Yumichika and Ikkaku proved unsuccessful in their search for the thieves.

And search the duo had. High and low. In every corner and crevice both hidden and visible. And found nothing. Found no one. It was going on a quarter past 8 when Yumichika was beginning to think/suspect that the lazy-eyed security guard had made the entire thing up.

"I told the captain that it was unwise to trust a man with a goatee."

In truth Yumichika didn't trust anyone with facial hair-felt that if a man had to hide his face behind a beard or a mustache or a goatee then that said man must have something to hide.

Ikkaku did not comment but Yumichika could sense and feel the disappointment in the other.

What had started out as a lovely night was quickly becoming a massive headache.

Seeing no reason to continue what clearly must have been a wild goose chase Yumichika announced that he was turning in for the night.

"Join me if you wish to do so but the choice is entirely up to you, Ikkaku."

He turned and headed for the staircase not bothering to await his lover's response.

Ikkaku would follow when he was good and ready.

()()

(Ichigo)

Ichigo didn't want to protest honestly he didn't. He wanted to welcome Kenpachi's rough man handling with open arms.

Would have welcomed anything the retired captain had in store for him if the man hadn't dragged him into such a girly room.

Not just any girly room. Yachiru's room. He mentally berated himself for not making the connection sooner.

Ichigo just didn't feel right about soiling a teenage girls' bed sheets with sticky body fluids and the like.

Of course he considered for a moment-just for a moment that he could pull the sheets and comforter off the bed and just let Kenpachi fuck him on the mattress but then he quickly came to his senses when he realized there was no way a mattress this small could carry the weight of two men.

Too bad for the berry it wasn't up to him.

()()

(Nnoitra)

Nnoitra groaned. Every single bone and muscle in his body ached. Fucking hell son of a bitch! What the hell happened?

Why did it feel as though he'd gotten hit by a mother-fucking freight train as he tried to sit up?

Had he been knocked unconscious?

Had he been in a temporary coma for the past few days and just woken up now?

No! No that was fucking stupid!

He wasn't surrounded in a all white room, he wasn't wearing a hospital gown, didn't have an iv sticking out of his arm, the stench of sickness, antiseptics and latex wasn't wafting through his nose so..

Okay then what the fuck had happened?

What was going on?

Mismatched eyes roamed the area as Nnoitra tried to find answers to his questions.

A moment later everything sank in. That's right! The ball. He was at the ball with his two siblings and the plan had been simple: He and Grimm were gonna mingle with the crowd, pretend to be the gentleman they would never in a million years really be while Neliel snuck past the guards and grabbed the legendary sword that had finished off the Grand Fisher.

Everything had been going according to plan, he'd even spotted a fine piece of ass to play with-of course that all changed when Ichi-pet showed up. And Nnoitra had gotten distracted. Very distracted, followed his pet down the corridor with Grimm in tow and-

Nnoitra's face twisted into something hideous and unpleasant as the rest of the night came to him-

Right they'd had the blade-he'd had the blade-in his sights-gone up against the beast-Grimm (the dumbass) got in his way-then at one point it was just him and Ichi-pet-like the old days his berry was looking at him with those eyes of his-at one point it looked like Ichi-pet might actually give him a chance to explain-might actually-

The beast was back again-annoyingly large and rock hard like a fucking human bolder and Grimm was growling like some escaped wild cat in the zoo and-

And at one point-some point-out of nowhere really-Ichi-pet was in the middle-or close to the middle of the arena and he was stripping out of that sexy mesh number he'd been wearing and-FUCK!

Not bothering to complete his thoughts because they would only piss him off further Nnoitra ignored his aching ribs and stomped over to Grimmjow and Nel.

Seemed everyone else had cleared off. Figures.

The ball or whatever must have come to an end. And instead of doing something productive like going after the blade-like going off in search of Ichi-

Why the fuck were his two useless siblings just standing around?

Well too be fair it seemed like the pussy cat was pretty banged up himself-as he sat on one of the steps of the abandoned arena clenching his busted nose with one hand and rubbing his swollen knee-cap with the other.

Nel was hovering over him-worrying her bottom lip until it looked like a raw piece of meat-her plump cheeks wet with tears-

Not that Nnoitra gave two fucks!

They had more important things to take care.

"UM HELLO FUCKTARDS DOES THE WORD DEADLINE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU TWO? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO JUST STANDING AROUND LICKING YOUR WOUNDS WHEN YOU SHOULD BE GOING AFTER THE BLADE?"

Grimmjow lowered the wet rag that was meant to clog his bleeding nose and snarled out a vicious, "Oh go fuck your self Nnoi!

The blade was mine-I had it timed just right and everything-only a matter of moments-seconds really but then _you_ had to go and fuck everything up with your cheap sucker punches-

Next thing I know that beastly freak is falling on top of me-everything goes black-next I wake to the sounds of hooting and howling and I turn to see what the commotion is all about-it's the brat-stripping-fucking stripping right there in the middle of the damn arena," a grin,

"Doing a good job of it too. His ass even sweeter than I remembered even in that stupid man-thong and then-

Nnoitra cuts Grimmjow off. He doesn't really have time-neither of them have the time to be distracted by the mention of Ichigo's perfect ass.

He needs to remind Grimmjow of the number one reason they have come here to night.

"So you mean to tell me that after all that, you didn't manage to get the blade?"

Grimmjow released another angry snarling growl, "I told you what fucking happ-!"

Nnoitra spat out a glob of blood effectively cutting the other male off a second time and then turned to Nel "Neliel did you manage to get your hands on the blade?"

Nel's sea-green head is bowed lowly and Nnoitra notes with some disgust that the young woman has once again managed to chew off all her nails.

She hesitates a few minutes before looking up to meet his face in order to give him the answer he'd been expecting but had been hoping would be wrong. Her bottom lip trembling, her voice small, "Nel's sorry, Nel's really sorry."

Sorry? The bitch is sorry? Spare him. Seriously!

"You're sorry, did I hear that right." Nnoitra is grinning at her now but its not a happy grin-far from it.

Nel nods her head and then a look of hope shines in her big eyes, "Maybe it is for the best?"

On anyone else that would have been enough. Just Nel's smile would have been enough to warm hearts and souls.

Nnoitra had thoroughly convinced himself a long time ago that he didn't have a fucking heart or soul!

He felt like kicking her. Would have kicked her if they had been at home. Kicked her good and hard-maybe finally knock some sense into her damn skull!

"YOU FUCKING USELESS TWAT! HOW THE HELL IS ANY OF THIS FOR THE BEST? WITH OUT THE BLADE WE'VE GOT NOTHING!"

Nel's bottom lip quivered, fresh tears formed in the corner of her big round eyes as she attached herself to Nnoitra's pant leg and pleaded, "Please Nnoi-nii, Nel's didn't mean it-she didn't mean to ruin everything and make you mad."

Nnoitra sneered in disgust. He didn't have time for her tears.

He turned his attention back to Grimmjow who had abandoned his bloody rag in favor of further inspecting his right knee-it had swollen to the size of a grapefruit.

If Nnoitra had been anyone else-perhaps some one with less anger issues-some one with more patience-he might have shown a bit of concern but as it was he didn't give two flying fucks about the half Canadian's pain.

The pussy cat would just have to learn to suck it up and move on. It was time to get their asses back in gear-time to get what they came for.

Nnoitra refused to go home empty handed.

Time to formulate plan C which wouldn't be all that different from plan A-just slightly altered.

"Alright here's the deal. We'll hide in one of the many corners inside the mansion and then once everyone is asleep we'll make our move. Only this time I'll be going with Neliel to get the blade and leave you to fetch Ichi-pet. That way there will be no room for fuck ups of any kind."

Nnoitra wasn't exactly an expert when it came to pep-talks but he didn't really give a damn about that either. So long as he got the message across.

()()

(Grimmjow)

Grimmjow knew he was acting like a chick and he damn sure wasn't proud of it but he was only human at the end of the day and sometimes things got to him.

Some times the cold hard truth that was reality ate at him.

His biggest issue/demon right now was regret. Almost throughout the entire night Grimmjow had felt regret. Regret for what he had done to Ichigo.

For what he had said or rather hadn't said to the brat all those years ago.

Looking into those fierce brown eyes, brushing his lips against that soft patch of skin of the berry's nexk-all the memories of his time spent with Ichigo at camp Cero came crashing back into him like a tidal wave.

And Grimmjow felt like an asshole. A total and complete asshole. Not that he'd forgotten about Ichigo. Because he hadn't.

It was just…after that final summer at camp Cero Grimmjow kind of banished all thoughts of Ichi-brat from his mind.

Figured it would hurt less. Figured it would make things easier.

But fate or destiny or the deities up in the heavenly paradise or whatever decided that forgetting and moving on was too easy.

Decided that a bastard like him didn't deserve the easy way out. And so Grimmjow was punished. Punished in the worst way possible.

The damn deities had waved Ichigo-someone he had once fallen for-right into his face only to rip the brat away from him again.

And okay granted the first time Grimmjow really had no one to blame but himself.

_He was the one who walked away from Ichigo. He was the one who turned his back on Ichigo. He was the one who ignored the silent pleas and questions as the brat followed him and Nnoitra all the way out to the parking lot-well after he sobbed a good twenty minutes in their dorm room. _

_But Grimmjow hadn't cared. Or rather he couldn't care. _

_Things were too-life was just too complicated and there really was no place for teenage bromance turned full on romance-there was no room for a guy like Ichigo. _

_Not that Grimmjow hadn't considered it. _

_For he had-he thought about tracking Ichigo down later that same year and explain what happened. He thought about abducting the orange-haired boy from his cozy not-so-little 2 story home and bringing him back to the mansion._

_He played several scenarios out in his head. _

_Fully planned on telling Ichigo all about his full back story-how he and Nnoitra had come to live in one household- when the old man (also known as father) kicked the bucket, his bitch of a wife (aka step mother from Hades) took over and gambled away every last coin they had-how the crazy bitch had forced/driven/given he, Nnoi and Nel no other choice but to become criminals. _

_There were worse crimes in life than being petty thieves but still it wasn't something Grimmjow was proud of. _

_And in the end he hadn't told Ichigo anything. In the end he kept the boy he fell in love with in the dark. _

_Not because he didn't think Ichigo could handle it but rather because he hadn't wanted to taint the other kid._

So long ago…so damn long ago and yet some times it felt as though it only happened yesterday.

He had one final chance-one last time to set things right.

There was no guarantee of victory. No guarantee that Ichi-brat would even care at this point.

Hell he was probably getting all nice and cozy with the beast-like captain at this very moment. Probably arching his back in the most delicious of ways, releasing his inner minx and-

Grimmjow clenched his fists and ground his perfect canines together at his own thoughts-the idea-the mere notion of that brat-_HIS _BRAT behaving like that in front of someone who wasn't him was just-

He snarled angrily imagining those fierce brown eyes rolling into the back of the brat's head as he climaxed and- FUCK IT! FUCK THIS!

What the hell was he doing sitting around feeling sorry for himself-acting all pathetic and lame and girly and-?

Nnoi was right. The night sure as hell wasn't over yet.

He hadn't lost Ichigo yet!

There was still time.

()()

(Ichigo)

Kenpachi wasted little to no time in stripping Ichigo out of the last remaining article of clothing he was wearing (not that blue and white striped briefs could really be considered clothing to begin with) wasted no time in claiming every inch of flesh with his gleaming white teeth and sloppy tongue.

When the man pulled away long enough to actually kiss him, Ichigo tasted beer and salt and something he couldn't define on his tongue. It was delicious and something uniquely and completely Kenpachi.

He welcomed the hard bruising grip Kenpachi had on his hips-welcomed the fast and surefire quick movements as the man's rough callused and oh so talented hands awakened the sleeping "dragon" completely-jerking and tugging and pumping until he was falling, falling over the edge and into the great white oblivion and then back down to reality.

()

Ichigo was grateful that the captain allowed him a moment to collect himself-wanted to show the man just how grateful he was by returning the gesture and then some.

But first things first he had some more exploring he wished to do- fisting his hands through dark spiky locks of hair-half expecting to be met with stiff gel or mouse but finding the texture to be soft, almost feather like.

Ichigo moved downwards and nipped and kissed along the feint and deeper scar lines of Kenpachi's rock hard body-spending a good amount of time lavishing the man's chest-allowing himself a smirk when small goose bumps formed on the man's skin as he tickled the sensitive areas with his fingertips and tongue.

Loving how Kenpachi responded to his touches.

Since after all why should Ichigo be the only one to willingly (or not always willingly) have his nipples caressed?

Sex should have its fair share of give and take.

Not that Ichigo would dare to even dream about overstepping his boundaries-especially not with a man like Kenpachi but he needed to make one thing crystal clear.

He wasn't some little bitch who would roll over on command!

Even though Ichigo did in fact _enjoy_ rolling over a plenty and them some-nothing came for free-Kenpachi would have to work for it. He would have to earn it.

()

Not that it would take much.

If Kenpachi didn't stop flicking his large thumb back and forth over the sensitive skin of his perineum Ichigo would surely turn to human puddy-course maybe that was the captain's aim.

The bastard.

()

"Stop! We're not doing this here!"

Kenpachi stopped his fondling and glared down at Ichigo, beady eyes boring into the berry, voice coming out even raspier and rougher than before-if such things were possible-

"You know I might almost believe you Ichigo except you're not very convincing when you're seducing me with that lusty pout and those bedroom eyes, not to mention- a grin stretched over grainy lips, making the captain look damn near demonic, "The iron clad grip you've got wrapped around my waist.

Point well made.

Ichigo did have a strong hold on Kenpachi and his expression just then probably did look more like a pout than a glare and he hadn't exactly stopped his salivating but-

But that was not-it didn't matter because Kenpachi's daughter could walk in on them at any moment and Ichigo would never live it down.

True the girl had probably already seen an eye full during his little strip show but-but that was different.

Ichigo had been in a zone of sorts and-and well anyway he refused to be held responsible for permanently mentally scaring an innocent teen girl for the rest of her life.

"I didn't say we were stopping cold turkey. I only said I wouldn't do it here."

Kenpachi looked amused and annoyed at the same time as he said, "Why change rooms? The lighting in here is perfect."

Oh for fuck sakes!

It wasn't about the damn lighting!

And could the man please stop rubbing his inner thigh like that. It made it increasingly difficult for Ichigo to focus.

The berry didn't want to be violent but any other attempts at getting Kenpachi to stop wasn't working so this might be the only way.

And so he started pushing and kicking at the man-or well attempted to shove the man off of him anyway.

In the end Ichigo wasn't entirely successful in his efforts… much to his annoyance.

()()

END

**STAY TUNED FOR EPILOGUE**

~SLY~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yeah BLEACH? Not mine, so not!

**A/N Alright so say I said it was over but what I really meant to say was that it was almost over. Er well not exactly…anyway for the sake of all things good…let's just call this a BONUS CHAPTER/EPILOGUE ROLLED INTO ONE! YAY!**

()()

Ichigo was sore. Sore and wonderfully deliciously sated. It would be oh so easy to let sleep claim-carry him off to dream land. Only Ichigo knew if he were to fall asleep now there was very little chance of waking up again.

Falling asleep in cum-soaked sheets was not his idea of a good time and so Ichigo slowly moved off the bed, careful not to wake Kenpachi-half wishing he had an overnight bag (nothing fancy just the basic essentials) and his house slippers but he had no way of knowing he would even wind up sleeping in someone else's bed-someone else's home.

He stumbled in the dark letting the dim light in the hallway guide him. He hadn't asked Kenpachi where the bathroom was located but figured even in a big fancy mansion like this one, the layout couldn't be all that different from a regular house.

He turned the knob on the door wincing slightly when it creaked. Ichigo looked back over his shoulder and peeked into the dark to see if the noise (small and slight as it was) had woken the captain. It hadn't. Thankfully.

Ichigo grinned. Not that he would have protested if the man had decided to join him for a midnight shower but he had a good notion that the chances of any actual cleaning getting done probably would not have happened. Not if Kenpachi had his way. And of course he would just like he done so earlier.

Ichigo paused for a moment letting his mind drift away from him as he recounted the past few hours with Kenpachi.

_The man wasn't exactly a spring chicken but he had the kind of stamina that could rival a teenager. Biting and gnawing large love bites into Ichigo's otherwise flawless peach-toned skin. Bruising the flesh-making it hurt oh so damn good-gripping the berry by his waist, his ass, pinning his wrists down even when it was no longer necessary-when Ichigo no longer felt the need to protest._

_Kenpachi liked it when Ichigo made noises. Commanded him to be even louder-more vocal-hold absolutely NOTHING back._

_It was a welcome change-the past few boyfriends Ichigo had, didn't care much for the loud noises coming out of his mouth-one guy had even insisted on gagging him and Ichigo ready to please-always ready to please allowed it. Told Kenpachi as much while the man was slicking up his massive cock with the girly lotion he'd found in Yachiru's dresser drawer._

_The captain had grunted out non-too gently "You're an idiot Ichigo and that boyfriend of yours was an even bigger idiot for ever asking you to shut your perfect mouth." There was a gleam in Kenpachi's eyes, "Make all the noise you want to Ichigo," he surged forward without much warning-not that Ichigo needed or wanted a warning. The beast had already spent a good 20 minutes eating his ass so he was ready to be plowed straight into next season._

The sound of heavy footsteps pulled ichigo from his thoughts. Orange brows furrowed together. _**'Who could that be?'**_

_**Who indeed?**_

And the bigger question here was what kind of idiot went stomping around in boots in the middle of the night?

Ichigo couldn't recall a time when he had ever seen a servant wearing combat boots.

And the chances of the person stomping just outside the door being Kenpachi's daughter were slim to none.

_But perhaps Yachiru did in fact have something to do with the late night visitor. A boyfriend she was sneaking into the mansion? It wasn't too far-fetched of an idea. From what little Ichigo had picked up on during his brief conversation with the pink-haired pixie earlier, Yachiru was vibrant, carefree, talkative and wiser than most in her age group. _

_Any hormone-driven teenage male would probably fall at her mismatched heels at the drop of the hat._

_Ichigo imagined a girl like Yachiru must have a long list of admirers-all of which Kenpachi did not like. Course it could just be his wild imagination and one too many chick-flick and day time drama marathons getting the best of him. Yes it was more likely a late night security guard stomping around rather than some teenage punk with stubble on his chin._

Ichigo shook his head. It was too late to be dreaming up movie-like scenarios. The longer he stood around with his hand posed on the door knob, the harder it would be to wash away all the jizz on his skin.

_()()_

Now that boot guy had long since stopped stomping.

It was a bit creepy walking down the dimly lit corridors.

Ichigo half felt like whistling some silly tune in order to distract himself but decided against it. Last thing he wanted was to come off as a total and complete weirdo.

A mansion this size probably had cameras all over the place-any move or sound he made was most likely being recorded.

The idea of being watched by some creeper freaked the berry out even more. Deciding he had lingered in the damn hall way for longer than necessary Ichigo decided to pick up his pace and released a relieved sigh when he finally came across a bathroom.

()

The hot water felt simply heavenly on his skin-did wonders for his sore muscles.

Ichigo shut his eyes feeling as though he could fall asleep standing up-probably would have done so too if someone didn't shut the flickering lights off and then grab him through the shower curtain.

Feeling more pissed than scared Ichigo screamed out "What the fuck?" tried to twist and break away from the tight hold his captor had on him. His struggling was unfortunately in vain. The curtain was wrapped around him even tighter-the hold the bastard had on him reinforced.

What the fuck?

If this was Kenpachi's idea of a joke Ichigo was not amused.

Although (orange brows scrunched together) the grip felt different and height was closer to his own-taller than him but not nearly as tall as Kenpachi-the breathing pattern was also different-not that Ichigo knew much about breathing patterns but he spent the last 4 hours or so rolling around in the sheets so he was pretty familiar with the noises Kenpachi did and did not make.

"You know all of this could have been avoided if you had just come with us when we asked you earlier, brat."

Ichigo felt like slapping himself but seeing as how he was bound/restrained at the moment that would be impossible.

He glared through the curtain and hissed, "Grimmjow you bastard! I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but this-you can't just demand things of me like you own me!"

The hold tightened even more (if such things were possible) And angry growl of "YOUR MINE" followed,

Before Ichigo could snarl out more curses, as if to further prove a point, Grimmjow grabbed at his ass-palming the flesh through the curtain, a purr slipping into his tone, "It's been awhile but I know your ass hasn't forgotten what the feeling of ecstasy is like."

Ichigo mentally cursed as a moan spilled past his lips-granted it was muffled but still most definitely there-he decided to blame his reaction to Grimmjow's teasing on his half-sleepy state and the fact that yeah okay there was no such thing as too much fondling.

Although he couldn't see the other male's trademark Cheshire cat like grin he knew it was there, "That's it Ichi! Just a little more and I'll take this stupid curtain off and really show that ass of yours how much its been missed."

Ichigo snapped out of whatever temporary lust daze his treacherous body had fallen into and started to struggle against the hold again, snarling and hissing and cursing the other,

"What the fuck are you talking about? Damn it! Get off me! Get the hell out of here before you wake some one up assuming you haven't already done so with all that stomping earlier-it was you wasn't it?"

No answer.

"It was. I don't know what you think-what you're trying to accomplish here but you need to stop. And Nnoitra you too-chances are your lingering around out there in the hall some where waiting to-I don't want to even know what you're waiting for but you can just forget it. We're not teenagers anymore! The past is in the past. You guys can't always get what you want just by using brute force."

Still no answer. But Ichigo knew Grimmjow hadn't left because he could hear the other male's low angry huffs of breath.

Had it been a different time-a different place and Kenpachi wasn't lying in bed just a few doors down Ichigo would have laughed-Grimmjow grinding his teeth together, grumbling under his breath, throwing a silent tantrum…ahhhh some things never change.

"Look its not like I'm not happy to see you or well hear you or-well whatever you know what I mean but-

"You really telling me you wanna tie yourself down to some old sea captain, Ichigo?"

Ichigo glared through the curtain. "Kenpachi's not that old Grimmjow.:

"You're missing the point, brat."

"Really? And what point is that?"

A frustrated/angry sigh, "The point is you don't belong here! I know you-being some retired captain's trophy wife-having your face splashed across newspapers, tabloids, magazines, that's not for you."

Trophy wife? Is that really what Kenpachi was expecting of him once they were officially wed? Nah that couldn't be-the man didn't have an interest in such things. Grimmjow was just…he just wanted him to second guess things-put doubts in his mind.

Ichigo really wasn't in the mood for the other man's jealousy act. It was ridiculous.

"I am not going to finish this conversation with a damn curtain over my face, Grimmjow."

A chuckle, "Ah that's what I love about you brat, don't take shit from no one."

"I'm not playing around. Take it off now!"

A growl, not an angry growl, more like disgruntled growl "Fine."

()()

Ichigo grabbed the robe hanging off the back of the door and tied it into a loose bow.

Then he turned to continue his conversation with Grimmjow-only to get a bit sidetracked when-

"What the hell happened to your face?"

Not the first question he intended to ask but Ichigo couldn't help it, Not once could he ever recall a time when he'd seen Grimmjow looking so-

"You look like shit."

A grin "Busted nose or not, I'm still a sexy badass."

An eye roll, "More like an idiot cat who scratched the wrong post, not knowing it would scratch back."

"Heh, not the first time. It'll heal. Anyway stop changing the subject Ichigo. Get whatever you brought with you and meet me outside."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and hissed out another curse through his teeth, "I already told you I'm not going anywhere with you Grimmjow-so just drop it!"

Electric blues flashed dangerously but Ichigo stood his ground. Refusing to budge.

"Don't make me get rough, brat!"

Words. Just words. Grimmjow was really going to do anything to him. Ichigo was not impressed.

"Are you done?"

"What are you talking about pet, the party's just gettin' started."

Ichigo turned not at all surprised to see Nnoitra standing in the doorway. He had a feeling the dark haired male was waiting near by. Years might have passed but his former camp cero companions were quite predictable.

He noted that Nnoitra had changed his clothes-dressed in all black attire and carrying a large dufflebag over his shoulder. It was the middle of the night. What the hell did he need a duffle bag for? Ichigo narrowed his brown eyes as he took note of the gloves.

Nnoitra grinned at him and patted the duffle bag almost lovingly.

Ichigo didn't like that grin. What the hell was he up to?

"Nnoitra what's going on? What are you still doing here?"

The grin widened and Nnoitra patted the dufflebag again and answered, "You'll find out all in good time Ichi, now less talk, more walk-got a ticket to paradise to cash in-well tickets but whatever stop standing around and-

"What are you talking about? Didn't you just hear me when practically yelled my answer out just a few minutes ago. I'm not going with you guys anywhere and you need to leave."

Just then another set of footsteps reached Ichigo's ears, it was softer and sounded more like skipping rather than actual stepping.

The sea-green-haired girl (Nel was it?) from earlier peaked her head in and waved "Hiya!" She too had changed her out fit. Earlier she'd been wearing a billowing black dress with lace trim and stuff-now she was wearing well the kind of attire a thief in the night might wear?

"Everyone ready?"

Ready for what?

What the hell was going on?

()()

Kenpachi had been sleeping like a log-dreaming about the past-his time out on the high seas-thinking back on the time when he wrestled a killer whale with his bare hands-when he heard rapid knocking at the door.

He cracked open an eye and frowned slightly when he noticed that the comfortable weight of Ichigo's body being sprawled out on top of him was absent.

Kenpachi sat up and scanned the room, his frown deepened when he found no trace of his orange berry.

The rapping on the door grew louder and Kenpachi grumbled under his breath, threw off the bed sheet and shuffled to the door.

He glared down at his two housemates/fellow subordinates.

Yumichika was wearing his girly lavender colored pajamas and Ikkaku was walking around in nothing more but a pair of old gray sweat pants. The two were quite obviously dressed for bed so what the hell were they doing up?

"You two better have a damn good reason for waking me up."

"We have a very good reason, captain."

"Two good reasons actually, captain."

A grunt "Go on and stop calling me captain!"

A slight flinch-barely noticeable but still there.

Kenpachi would have laughed but he was still pissed that the duo had decided to disrupt his sleeping pattern.

"Well you see the thing is cap-Kenpachi," Ikkaku quickly corrected himself, "Uh that is," his looked over at Yumichika-a silent message passed between the two lovers, "It would be easier if you just followed us."

Kenpachi grumbled. "I don't want to follow you two anywhere. Just spit out whatever it is you want to tell me!"

"Please Kenpachi this is serious, please just come with us." Yumichika was pleading. The rough skin between Kenpachi's face scrunched together. Something must be up. It was completely out of character for a man like Yumichika to plead for anything. What was going on?

He studied the effeminate man's face for a moment trying to find the answer. Gave up after a good 3 minutes. He didn't have the energy for this. Another grunt/grumble "Fine lead the way."

()()

The duo led Kenpachi up to the security room and Yumichika handed the captain a set of headphones while Ikkaku fiddled with the controls, then pressed play on the tape.

"_**What do you think you're doing?"**_

_Two young women were on the screen. One of them had long sea-green colored hair and looked like a gothic/Lolita princess or something, the other woman had short cropped black hair and looked like she could hold her own in a bar fight. _

_Woman number one bit her bottom lip and stuttered out her response._

_**"I- I..."**_

_While woman number 2's voice was firm/borderline demanding**, "I asked you a question."**_

_G-Lola did not reply right away but popped a lollipop in her mouth before stating** "I'm taking weapons inventory."**_

_**It came out sounding more like a question.**_

Strange but nothing Kenpachi felt concerned him. He raised an invisible brow and barked at his two companions "Yumichika! Ikkaku! What the hell is this? I don't care about two broads gushing over my sword collection."

Yumichika shook his head and half pleaded with him again, "Please captain just trust us on this one-you want to hear this."

Kenpachi grunted and placed the headphones back on while Ikkaku fiddled with the tape-fast-forwarding to 10 minutes later.

_**G lola was by standing in the room by her self now. Her large copper colored eyes heavily fixated on the gleaming blade sitting at the top of the mantle in the center of the room. A moment later she frowned, seemed to be disappointed by something.**_

Kenpachi decided he'd seen enough. "This is boring. Can't you speed it up?"

Yumichika looked like he wanted to protest but held his tongue and turned to his lover, "Ikkaku put in the next tape please."

_**The screen was fuzzy for a moment and then 3 figures came into view. Unlike the first video-the lighting in the room was poor and so it was difficult to make out faces but based on the figures height and casual stances, **_

_Kenpachi concluded they were males._

_**3 males getting a little too cozy. Too cozy for comfort. **_

He released a grunt of disgust and "Yumichika enough! What the hell is this crap?"

When the man with feathered brows didn't respond quick enough Kenpachi impatience grew thinner, "I don't have any interest in your little gay porn collection or whatever!"

Ikkaku laughed clearly finding the captain's words amusing while Yumichika…Yumichika looked insulted. If the man were wearing pearls he would have clutched at them just then. "I'll have you know that my collection of porn is far more sophisticated than this."

Kenpachi rolled his beady eyes and grunted. "Whatever. Do it on your own damn time. I'm going back to bed."

He stood up to leave but Yumichika pushed him back down.

"Sit. It's not over."

_**The three males were still talking to one another. Or more like having a heated discussion now. Something about summer camp and broken promises and heartache and-whatever other sappy shit-Kenpachi didn't care. **_

_**A few moments later the two woman from earlier re-appeared on screen**_

_**"Uh I hate to break up this little would be shag-a-thon or whatever but their asking for all the potentials to go out into the courtyard and since you're one of the potentials Ichigo-**_

Ichigo…the woman had clearly addressed the shortest male on screen as Ichigo. Interest now peaked Kenpachi leaned forward. The video played out.

_**"Tatsuki where the hell did yo-hey whose that?"**_

Yep. That was definitely Ichigo. Wonder why I didn't recognize it right away.

_**"Hiya!"**_

_**"Neliel what the fu-I mean Neliel did you get the you know what from you know where?"**_

Hmm. Strange. But nothing particularly alarming.

Kenpachi lowered the headset and turned to Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"This concerns me how?"

Neither man said anything as Ikkaku put in the next tape.

_It was that punk-the one from earlier ranting and raving about something-seemed to be upset with G-Lola and the other punk who was sitting there with his head titled back-trying to get his bleeding nose to stop running-Kenpachi didn't like the guys but after he kicked their asses-left the two bruised and battered and half conscious-they didn't pose much of a threat or concern. Besides even if they did know Ichigo-had a history with Ichigo. He knew the berry first._

_**"YOU FUCKING USELESS TWAT! HOW THE HELL IS ANY OF THIS FOR THE BEST? WITH OUT THE BLADE WE'VE GOT NOTHING!"**_

_But they weren't talking about Ichigo. They were talking about a blade. What blade? His blade? Made sense but still-Kenpachi couldn't really bring him self to care. His blade couldn't be lifted/let alone wielded by just anyone. _

G-Lola sure bit her lip and cried a lot. It was really incredibly fucking down and outright annoying. But still she was harmless.

_**"Please Nnoi-nii, Nel's didn't mean it-she didn't mean to ruin everything and make you mad."**_

The dark-haired punk grew silent. A good 10 minutes of silence stretched and then he announced

_**"Alright here's the deal. We'll hide in one of the many corners inside the mansion and then once everyone is asleep we'll make our move. Only this time I'll be going with Neliel to get the blade and leave you to fetch Ichi-pet. That way there will be no room for fuck ups of any kind."**_

These two punks and G-Lola could certainly try but they wouldn't get very far.

The video screen went black. Kenpachi turned to Yumichika and Ikkaku. "So what are you trying to tell me by showing me this video?"

"Isn't it obvious captain?" (Ikkaku ignored his glare and continued on) "We've been robbed-or rather you've been robbed but on the plus side," he hurried to say, "These kids decided to make a detour which means they're still inside the mansion which means we can catch them which means-

Yumichika placed his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder, "I think he gets it now Ikkaku. You needn't continue."

Yes Kenpachi did indeed get it. He understood everything crystal clear.

Truthfully he didn't give a damn about his blade. He'd fought a lot of great battles with it. But at the end of the day it was just a blade-if the two punks and GLola wanted it that badly they could have it.

But Ichigo?

Hell would freeze over before he let that happen.

Beady eyes narrowed into needle-point slits.

A wide demonic grin stretched across his face and Kenpachi released a maniacal laugh.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika! Let's go!"

"_Hai!"_

()()

**Risa's pen paused midair, she pushed her cracked pink lenses up higher so it rested on the bridge of her nose and waited for the captain to continue.**

**The man had just stopped abruptly and now it looked like he was bored. She waited a moment or two, then cleared her throat, "Um is that all Kenpachi-san?"**

**She'd originally been calling the man by his surname as it was custom but he barked at her 3 times in the past hour and commanded that she address him as Kenpachi. So that is what she was doing.**

**The captain grunted, finished off his last bite of steak and downed the golden brown liquid sitting in his wine glass, the twice-baked potato and garden salad on his plate went untouched. He wiped his grainy lips on the sleeve of his white collared shirt and pinned Risa with a stare.**

**It sent shivers up her spine. **

"**Write it however you want to woman, just don't make me sound like some love sick sappy queer." **

**And then Kenpachi was rising from the table, throwing down a wad of bills and leaving with out so much as a goodbye to the female reporter.**

**Huh, love sick. Interesting choice of words he'd chosen especially since that is exactly what his story had been…a love story. Granted one of unconventional proportions but still…**

**Risa hid a small knowing smile behind her hand and watched as the retired captain greeted the orange-haired young man waiting for him by the exit.**

**()()**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! I THINK WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT THIS IS A MUCH BETTER WAY TO TIE UP LOSE ENDS YES?**

**()()**

**WAIT DON'T LEAVE YET…THE FUN ISN'T OFFICIALLY OVER. **

**I INVITE YOU TO JOIN ME AT THE BONUS CORNER**

**()()()**

**Reincarnation at Its Finest**

**(Risa/"Kaien" and Rukia)**

"**I think you missed the turn, darling." **

**Now that Rukia knew the love of her life's soul had been transferred into a woman's body, it was easy to slip back into old habits, use terms of endearment and tease the other on "his" less than stellar sense of direction.**

**They had passed the same tea and spice shop 3 times already and the sun had long since set-night had fallen. Rukia wasn't in any particular rush to go anywhere but she really wished Risa would pull over and ask for directions. It was clear they were lost.**

"**I didn't miss the turn Rukia, this stupid GPS system clearly has some glitches. Why if I hadn't made that last turn just now the car would have wound up in the river."**

"**River? I don't see a river around here. Please just stop being so thick headed and pull over at the next gas station or rest area and ask for directions? It won't make you any less of a man if that's what you're worried about."**

**Risa glanced over at the petite raven-haired woman just for a moment, there was a certain knowing sparkle in her eyes, "The packaging might be different Rukia but I'm every bit the man you remember me being and I'm going to prove it!"**

**Bright dazzling grin and Kaien/Risa slammed on the gas as though he/she had something to prove.**

**Had Rukia been anyone else she would have clutched the door handle or the dashboard, clinging on for dear life but she wasn't-worried that it because she knew her love would never put her life at risk. **

**She smiled at the other and enjoyed the ride.**

**()()**

**The 4 foot 9 Mastermind**

**(Yachiru)**

**Yachiru knew Papa Ken-chan probably had a good reason for occupying her bedroom and she was betting 10 to 1 that it had something to do with the fact that his own sleeping haven was currently off limits. And of course Yachiru knew this because she was the one responsible.**

**It was Yachiru who had snuck into Papa Ken-chan's file cabinet while he was having one of his routine late afternoon naps. It was Yachiru who had found a list of contact numbers in said cabinet. **

**She was the one responsible for the snake's appearance on the scene. The one who had led the snake right into the cougar's den. The one who placed the 'DO NOT DISTURB SIGN' on the door. Yachiru was bright and crafty and she prided herself on her matchmaking skills. The 14 year old mastermind.**

**But even a mastermind needed their beauty rest.**

**Yachiru redirected her steps and headed for the attic-she always wondered what it would be like to sleep right beneath the stars and the attic had the perfect sky light.**

**()()**

**A Nobleman Does Not Have The Time To Bask In The Afterglow **

**(Byakuya and Shuhei)**

**Byakuya wouldn't have ordered the ruggedly handsome waiter to get off of him so he could get dressed if he didn't have other things to take care of-places to be-a sister to look after.**

**The nobleman had enjoyed himself-perhaps a little too much but there was no time for regrets. **

**What's done was done and now it was time to return to his regularly scheduled (albeit sometimes painfully boring) life. **

**Not that the invitation to go another round hadn't been rather tempting for it had.**

**Byakuya could have easily caved to the basic pleasures of man one more time. Could have slipped back under the little nest of blankets-would have loved to card his fingers through Shuhei's short feathery locks once more-slide his hand up Shuhe's well muscled thigh once ore, curl his fist around the other man's spent cock once more.**

**Temptation. Yes it could very well be the death of Byakuya should he chose to give in. But to give in would be displaying a sure sign of weakness and the Kuchiki nobleman was most definitely not weak.**

**And so he turned from the tantalizing sight and continued to dress. **

**Shuhei sat up ever so slightly and the blanket slipped a little bit past his lips-He let out a groan/moan as he moved into a stretch and yawned like a lazy cat-in no real rush to move from his spot.**

"**It's been fun, we'll have to do this again some time if you're up for it I mean?"**

**If Byakuya had been still been watching he most likely would have had trouble swallowing just then. **

**The nobleman did not offer a verbal response-did not turn back to look at the bus-boy but he made sure to grab a pack of matches out of the fish bowl on his way out.**

**There was always tomorrow.**

**()()**

**Silly Rabbit**

**(Hiyori and Hanatarou)**

**Hiyori breathed out a sigh of relief when Hanatarou finally came to, his large blue eyes fluttered open, he bolted up right and coughed up quite a bit of water.**

**The horses, intelligent creatures that they were neighed and stomped their hooves with joy. Or well that's how Hiyori chose to interpret it anyway.**

**She wiped the wet matted blonde locks out of her face and pulled her hair back into a low pony-tail. Next she shucked off the cloak Hanatarou had given to her earlier and covered the shivering boy with it, trying to warn him up.**

**He looked at her a bit bleary eyed and even though the coughing fit hadn't quite stopped he managed to get the word "Miss- past his lips.**

"**Idiot don't talk yet," Hiyori softly chided and wrapped the cloak more tightly around his small frame. Then sat back and sighed, feeling exhausted-feeling as though she lost a good year of her life with just this one night.**

**Not that she would admit it out loud but for a moment she felt like panicking-for a moment she wasn't even sure she reached Hanatarou in enough time-for a moment she felt a sense of hopelessness and doubt creep up in her-for a moment-**

"**You-,"**

**Hiyori stopped her dark depressing thoughts as Hanatarou's voice reached her ears once more. She turned to him with a raised brow.**

"**You saved my life, Miss."**

**The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "It's no big. You woulda done the same I'm sure."**

"**No!" Hanatarou's voice came out strong-powerful-almost sounded like an entirely different person just then-acting as though he hadn't been unconscious-as though he hadn't nearly drowned. He moved closer to Hiyori and looked at her-really looked at her. **

**He looked dare she think/say awed?**

**Hiyori shook her head. Nah couldn't be. There's no way Hana-usagi would-**

**Hanatarou grabbed a hold of Hiyori's hand and the expression on his face wasn't just awed now it was-intense-determined-she flinched as if burned but if he noticed he chose not to comment. **

**Only continued on "You didn't have to save me Miss Hiyori. You didn't even have to acknowledge my presence but you did-you did! And I," he trailed off but only for a moment, his dark bangs falling into his face before he gripped her hand more firmly and stared deeply into her eyes-dare she think like a love-sick damsel for a moment and feel like he was searing his way into her soul?**

**Hiyori felt nervous-twitchy-sick-excited and so many other things all at once-she felt her face grow warm and-**

'_**I can't do this-I can't do this I can't do th-**_

**She pulled her hand away and snorted, "Are you feeling alright Hana-usagi I mean you didn't hit your head on the way down or something didya?"**

**Hanatarou snapped to attention as though her question had awakened something in him, the expression on his face morphed a third time and before Hiyori could utter "what the freaking fuck" he was kissing her and she decided to say 'ah fuck it" and kissed the stable boy back. **

**()()**

**Additional notes: I would just like to say that the completion of this project would not have been possible if SLY didn't have you the readers/reviewers/followers as support. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**And to my co-author Ane-chan…the door is always open…if you're truly up for revamping the finale one day…then I'm on board.**

**Last but certainly not least BonneNuit/Sarah…you disappeared with out much of a warning…I have no way of knowing if you'll ever even get around to reading this but never forget that the KenIchi fandom and BLEACH fandom as a whole hasn't been the same since you left. WE MISS YOU **

**~SLY~**


End file.
